


you can be the death of me

by polarislex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Baekhyun Is An Idiot, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol is an idiot, F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pinning, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Violence, Smut, Soulmates, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Sehun, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolf Jongdae, Witches, its a story of mistakes and pain, long story short, luhan just wants peace and quiet, mentions of cheating, mentions of near death, not heavy descriptive but kinda is, siblings chanyeol and jimin, twins baekhyun and luhan, vampire zitao, witch luhan, zitao and sehun are little shits together lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: Baekhyun thinks love is overrated. Something reserved for fairytales. Chanyeol wants to remind him otherwise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXZOO : Fourth Round





	you can be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods, for your patience with this! 
> 
> Thank you, kind prompter for your idea! I hope I was able to bring it to life! 
> 
> And thank you, dear readers! 
> 
> Please ensure tags are read! 
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Do you not see it?" A's friend nearly yells.  
> "See what?" A asks in a whisper like voice.  
> "The difference between her and you, is he looks at her like she's the prettiest girl in the world, but the way he looks at you..." A's friend smiles, ""it's like maybe you're magic."
> 
> Enjoy!  
> *Unedited*

Here’s the thing. Love? Ya, that shit is a bit overrated – the whole spew about ‘true’ love and soulmates? Romanised garbage created by the non-mythical folk to give some sort of sense of hope? That is the best way to describe it. A sense of hope that truly can no exist.

Now, some might argue otherwise; say that “just because it isn’t something you have experienced, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist.” Others might even go as far to say that it is something so deeply embedded into the Mythical, that it is of second nature to be with your one and only. And perhaps…perhaps that might have been the case many, _many_ centuries ago.

_~~I have found my soulmate…he just would never accept me.~~ _

The times of the old have very much have faded. The Mythical and non-Mythical live in near harmony with each other in this century, leaving many traditions swallowed and lost in time itself. Pack territory is no longer divided by land but by company; clans don’t hide in the shadows and instead _run_ the night itself. Children are now groomed to run companies if they are high enough, while those that fall into the lower class continue to strive for some better life. It is the age of technology after all, and to linger in the past to be deemed ‘feral’ or labeled an ‘animal’.

Gods forbid we be the creatures we were born to be.

With all of that being said, those that are born with a Mythical Status are still that bit of an outsider to the world. The humans are still wary around us – still take cautious measures when working with or even just being _around_ us. Just as something as simple as where you live might affect how you view life and the humans – the closer to the city, the perhaps more pleasurable you might find their company.

The opposite can be said the further and further you find yourself from the glowing lights.

It is why a string of academies was created and built – designed to be a safe haven for the young and growing, an academy solely for the Mythics to allow them to prosper and grow into bright young adults that will follow in whatever their parents desire. Originally speaking, it did exactly that. Only those that were to lead packs or clans – of the _high_ class were admitted into the academies built across the world.

However, over time, these academies soon became a place where the undesirables were left. The ones that weren’t of status or blood, or perhaps a cross between that once upon a time was heavily frowned upon. Additions had to be built upon the academies to be able to foster the growing number, and yet still keep the divide between those of status and those that weren’t. Many ended up being orphans abandoned for reasons never told and may never find out.

Flash on forward to present day. These academies are still up and running quite successfully, and still very, _very_ much hold a thick line between the status or not. If anything, the stigma is far worse than it was even twenty years ago. You don’t cross over that line, unless with special permission from the Head Mistress herself _or_ to attend your designated classes. Classes, in which, the older you get, the more likely it is to have a blurred line and have attendees from both sides. In which, such a blur can only mean one thing.

Complete and utter chaos.

୨˚୧

The day started no different than the others for Baekhyun. Ignoring the shrill of the alarm clock for as long as possible, or at least until Luhan would grumble and groan as he got up to switch it off before stomping off to their closet. Baekhyun would linger those extra few moments, daring to peek outside at the cluster of daunting oaks and crisp pine trees blocking the morning greeting that wouldn’t hit for another hour or so. Dew still lingered on the flowers below, the frost still a few weeks away if they were lucky. Fall was fast approaching, and if the young witch was being honest, he couldn’t be more thrilled.

Nonetheless, the day continued to proceed like any other. The twins would briefly battle on whose shirt actually belonged to who, then Luhan would proceed to head towards the showers while Baekhyun would frantically search for his textbooks that he would swear were left right on his desk from the night before. This would lead him to being late to shower, and thus further late to the dining hall for breakfast. This would lead to their group of friends taunting and teasing, while in the midst of finishing up their plates themselves. Do Kyungsoo and Kim Taehyung, the wiser of the group, would be caught frowning at the bare minimum the silver haired witch would eat and try to coax the smaller into eating _something_ in between the triple threat that was Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao and of course, his twin. Needless to say, it was usually fruitless in the attempts, and often this little pack would find themselves rushing off to class when realization hit that they were going to be more than just late.

Not that detention was a foreign concept to any of them.

Just as it was nothing but familiar as they went in their respected direction for the day, the morning classes dedicated to specie specified. Kyungsoo and Jongin got to spend it together as they were both of the warlock line, but that being just a bonus for the happy couple; Zitao would meet up with Oh Sehun and a few other vampires as they made their way into the forest, the thick bush providing enough protection from the harsh rays that leaves a rather nasty burn if exposed for too long; meanwhile Taehyung would be caught in the stampede of werewolves making their way towards the open fields on the North side of the academy. Mornings were dedicated to shifting for them, something the male hated due to his half-breed status.

He couldn’t shift, so he often just sat there, alone and forgotten. The brunette promised he was no longer teased or receiving any nasty looks – not after one of the older alphas seemingly made a rather big scene a couple weeks ago. Min Yoongi, if Baekhyun remember correctly. Youngest of the Min siblings, but as a son of the empire dedicated to producing top grade instruments, he will still have a role to play within the family. From what Taehyung has gathered, he is extremely talented in the music department and spends his afternoon classes in anything to do with that. A disappointment to the younger wolf, yet somehow, they still share a lyrical composition class together…

~~Crushes. Silly, silly crushes.~~

That just left the twins to head on up to their designated classroom, and for their mornings, it was spent learning all about healing and herbs and everything in-between. After all, that is what they would be fall back into once they reach the age of twenty-five; their powers laid heavily in that of healing and helping, having learnt from their grandmother prior to her death. They would move back to her cottage tucked between the rolling slopes of the mountains, serving one of the few packs left in this modern world. Or rather, working in harmony with the pack there – a mutual bond built on centuries.

Luhan was never fond of the idea, the boy caught with the ideas of moving to the city and working in a hospital. He’s desires to help out those in need nuzzled deep, and no doubt would give all that he could to help another out. Just as he is caught with the temptation that money can offer; the ideals of love and luxury coming from the humans. Baekhyun is certain he’s already applied for some of the bigger universities to continue his studies, sneaking in big, heavy textbooks filled with terminology that makes Baekhyun’s’ head spin when he tried to catch a peek.

Not that he could blame his brother. No, in fact, he did nothing more but encourage his brother to seek his dreams and do what he desired. Their grandmother had a little bit of money set aside for them, and while it wouldn’t be enough to fully cover, it could just be enough to at least give the blonde a fresh new start. That is, however, if the elder by a few minutes would take the final leap and leave his brother behind.

It was a fight they’ve struggled with plenty, especially in the past few months. One that never reach full resolve and kept quietly lingering and waiting for that right spark to set it aflame.

Now see, all up to here, it was like any regular old day. Lunch would follow, in which then they would be off to their combined classes for the rest of the afternoon. Schedules that would vary student to student, some ending earlier than others and vice versa for others. Baekhyun and Zitao were the rare two that had the later evening class, History 4001. Why they chose _that_ as their final class of the day could not be answered, other than they both have a small death wish perhaps.

Nothing, truly _nothing_ could prepare Baekhyun what was about to face the class when the two waltzed in with just a few minutes to spare. Zitao would take his usual seat next to Sehun, the two having grown rather close over the span of the past few months, and the witch would go ahead to his solo seat in the back row. It was a rather empty class to begin with, only about seventeen of them, and with that odd number meant that he was the lone ‘wolf’ in the class.

As ironic as that was.

“And so, there I was, merely just minding my own business, staring at Ms. Lillian’s dying orchids that really shouldn’t be in that window – they don’t get the right sunlight and poor things are overwatered!”

“Baekhyun!”

“What! Ah right, sorry, sorry.”

Luhan rolled his eyes at this point, gently smacking his brother’s chest before sprawling back against the mossy grass. The crew had gathered under the crescent moon like they usually do, a time that was supposed to be of peace and winding down from the day. This time though, the others [followed with Jongdae, a rather loud and vibrant beta that had grown close with Taehyung and Jimin, an omega that was sugar sweet and claimed to be Taehyung ‘friend’ soulmate] were greeted with two hysterical vampires and one extremely pissed off witch. 

The breeze picked up as the frown returned to his lips, leaves rustling as Baekhyun took a deep breath in now. Gods, his blood just _shimmered_ at the thought alone, and the two buffoons to his right weren’t helping the situation either.

“Ms. Lillian paired him with the one and only, Park Chanyeol.” Sehun couldn’t hold it in anymore, stifling the giggles long enough to manage to get it out. “For our first main project of the year.”

“You should have _seen_ their faces,” Zitao chimed in now, screeching at the stick that was thrown in his direction and quickly rolling out of reach. “Well, more so little mister witch over here. It’s like you told him one of his plants died or something.”

“It was not!”

“Baekhyun, you _swore_ at her!”

“You did WHAT now?”

“NO! I just…politely,” Eyes flashed silver at the snorts that echoed from his right, forcing another deep breath in before continuing on, “ _suggested_ she was out of her mind for pairing us together for a project about our family HISTORY!” Heat flared through his body with the reminder of his outburst, something that perhaps shocked everyone. After all, he was known to be the quieter twin – the one that keeps to himself and rarely is seen outside his room or the garden. So, for him to so bluntly call out the teacher like he did…Oh _Gods_ was he going to be in heaps of trouble.

Luhan looked him now with curiosity, eyes narrowing with a hint of confusion. “Okay and? That’s no excuse to call out a teacher over something as small as a project?”

A whined tumbled out now as the silver-haired boy flopped back now, thumping his fist against the ground in a small fit of disbelief. Why was _no one_ getting the problem here? Baekhyun could care _less_ about the project itself – he’s worked on worst and gotten through them all with near excellent grades and _god-awful_ partners. There was a small shudder at the thought, a tingle down his spine as a faint memory flashed before his eyes.

A memory, an incident…one that was supposed to _prevent_ this from happening again.

“Wait, Chanyeol?” A saccharine voice peeped up now, Baekhyun peeking at the set of curious baby blues that matched one particular alpha. “My brother, Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?”

He nodded, watching the lightbulb suddenly click not only in the young omegas mind, but also in some of the others around. Jongdae and Sehun were nothing but confused, but the others who have been around long enough know the problem that his created. Zitao and Luhan especially since they knew _his_ stance on that tall, _stupid_ , alpha…

“Is she stupid – no, I’m being serious!” Jimin gently pushed Taehyung off his tummy, souring peaches wafting out now as the young omega’s anger spiked. “Don’t give me that look! I don’t mean it to be anything against Baekhyun! I’m talking about what happened _last_ time they were paired together.”

“She might not go here anymore but she still has plenty of eyes and ears around the academy. Once word gets out that they are partners again…” He trailed off, biting his lip in worry that too much had been said already, the wind still ever so present, only aiding to the temperature drop as the minutes passed. Baekhyun didn’t say anything or move, jaw tense as his fingers broke through to dig deep within the soil below.

He didn’t need the reminder. Not now.

Luhan was the first to sit up, offering all of a small smile as he gently brushed the dirt and grass from his body. “It’ll be fine. Ms. Lillian probably isn’t aware, and I’m sure by tomorrow Baekhyun will be given a new partner and this will all be forgotten about.”

“Now come along. It’s past curfew and I heard Yifan and Junmyeon are on hall duty. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.”

※ ·❆· ※

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, however the pairings are final, and nothing is going to change my mind on this! Especially not after your little theatrics from yesterday – which, by the way, I would like a 5,000-page essay on my desk by Monday morning on how working with a partner is beneficial and good for someone.”

“But—”

“No buts, Baekhyun. Be thankful I’m not writing you up to the Head Mistress. Now, please excuse yourself and get ready for class. I won’t be writing a late slip for this.”

With a mutter of an apology, the young witch bowed before gathering up his bag and books and made his way out of the small office. Dread filled his stomach as he slowly walked down the hall, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to what was going on around him. How could he, when he was paired with the _last_ person he ever expected to be paired with.

_Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to his fucking ass…_

He quickly shook his head and forced the thought to stop before it could continue. This wasn’t a hope or a prayer – no, this was going to strictly be a school relationship and they were going to get this project done as quickly as they could. They had about two months – right before winter break, but if he was being frank, he wanted this done by next weekend. His part should be easy, thankfully. Hopefully, _Park_ didn’t have a huge family and they could wrap this up as—

“Baekhyun, watch out-shit!”

The only ring he could register in the moment was the warmth that _always_ came when _he_ called his name, before reality hit and the world spun far too quickly for his liking. Pain was next, feeling it radiate from his ankle before engulfing his body as the floor greeted him with open yet extremely hard arms. The next few seconds were just of him lying there, just slowly registering what had actually just happened and get out of dream land there.

“Shit Baekhyun, are you okay? I was trying to get your attention, but you couldn’t hear me… _shit,_ your ankle! Are you going to be able to walk?”

Just like that, the elastic of warmth that had stretched too wide snapped back into place, reality crashing back like a tidal wave. A groan of agony escaped as he reached for his ankle out of habit, wincing at the sensitivity that came from just a mere brush.

“Just…slow down, please.” He muttered, forcing himself not to look up at the other that was still very much panicking and going a hundred miles a minute. “Chanyeol, **breathe** _._ I can’t have you passing out on me here, alright.” Letting the wolf do his thing, he took the chance to properly roll over now and onto his ass to actually see what the hell had happened.

Ignoring how his books were literally scattered across the concreate, Baekhyun wanted to do nothing more but slam his head into the ground as he stared at the stairs behind the giant. Of course, he knew those stairs were there – not only did they have a great little hidden passage underneath that many couples used to do the nasty, they also were the only staircase that lead directly to the professor’s private offices. Just as he was well aware of these stairs because…

“So, what is this, number 6 now-ow! No need to get violent!”

… it was now the sixth time his clumsy ass has fallen down them and somehow, some twisted way, this stupid _alpha_ has been there each and every time.

“The number doesn’t matter.” He scowled, pulling up the cuffs of his jeans to take a peek. The fishnet stocking, he paired underneath blocked a little bit, yet with the pain he was feeling the ever so purple wave that seemed to only grow darker and darker gave him all the answers he needed. At least it was only a sprain – rolled at most. Nothing was poking out, thankfully.

Bones were a _bitch_ to deal with.

“Help me up.” He demanded, lips plump with the pout that was expressed. He didn’t even notice Chanyeol had gathered his things together during his little investigation, knowing he was going to have to express his appreciation _somehow_ but didn’t exactly _want too._

“ _Please_?”

“What?”

Chanyeol looked down ever so amused at this, flaming red hair holding the slightest curl that bounced as he tilted his head to the side. A stupid little smirk of his whenever he found something interesting or hilarious, that small dimple on his left cheek appearing as he tried to hide the smile. “I think there is a word you are forgetting, _little one_. Can you remind me what it is?”

A simple nickname, but boy did it cause heat to just _flare_ within his body. Cheeks crimson, ear tips burning, heating racing far too fast to be safe. Gods, even after all this time, he was still so fucking, _fucked_ by this stupid, cocky alpha…

“Ya!” He whined, eyes narrowing at the hint of a laugh that echoed out. “I think you can help up because this is _your_ fault.”

Chanyeol looked down in shock, eyes wide at the false accusation that was thrown out. “My fault?”

“Yes!”

“How so?”

“It just is.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose now, almost having forgotten how stubborn the little witch can be. Stubborn and so terribly silly. How was this something to argue about? All he wanted was a simple ‘please’ – a sense of manners that he _knew_ were there! That wasn’t asking too much, right?

“Baekhyun, come on. The sooner you say the word the sooner I can sweep you up and get you to the infirmary…”

The ‘please’ came out in a quick shout, eyes wide at the mention of that place. Neither had fond memories, and Baekhyun has ever made it his goal _not_ to be going back unless he absolutely had to. Hell, he didn’t even volunteer there like he used too, inside choosing to go on weekend trips into the town to get hands on practice just because of the memories that lingered in there,

_Cold…he was feeling so cold. There was no light, no warmth. Just emptiness…coldness. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and let it fade into nothing…why wouldn’t it fade into nothing…_

“Bring me back to my room.” He mumbled, looking away now before Chanyeol could question him further. He missed the soft gaze that was returned instead, or the mutual understanding that lingered as the alpha only nodded in agreement before gingerly helping him up before reaching under his knees to bring him into his chest.

Baekhyun didn’t utter a peep at the sudden closeness, knowing it was going to be quicker to be carried rather than attempting to hobble along with the height difference. Didn’t do anything for his poor heart, nor prevent the assault of near overbearing amount of lavender that invaded his nose, just barely able to make out the usually warm vanilla that clouds the alpha. He nearly forgot about the strength in a werewolf’s scent, or the combination Chanyeol had that usually simmered with warmth and delight.

Silence drifted comfortably over the two as they made their way through the building, classes long forgotten at this point. At least there was a reasonable excuse for it, but one that would need a visit to the infirmary to get the golden ticket of approval. Eh, Luhan was close enough with the nurses there to probably get one signed off without needing a proper visit and if not, Jongin could always work his magic…

On second thought, he didn’t want Kyungsoo haunting his dreams if what he asked got out. He was terrifying enough as it is when angry, and he quite liked that the small warlock always put aside some strawberries and cherries for the witch each morning before they were all taken.

“Here… do you think you can stand so I can put your things down?” Coming back to reality once again, Baekhyun only could nod and lean against the wall for support as he placed onto his feet. Even the small amount of pressure had him hissing, nailing biting the skin of his palm as he transferred all his weight to his other foot.

Chanyeol said nothing, instead easily found the key in the witches’ bag and got the door open within seconds. Just as he moved through the move with fluidity, knowing exactly where everything belonged without even having to confirm. It stirred something deep within Baekhyun, nibbling now on his lips as he quickly tried to squash it back down before it could surface.

“Um, do you need—”

“Nope! I’m all good. Thanks, Chanyeol, sorry for the inconvenience!” It might have been awkward, but with a few quick hops and a bit of grabbling, Baekhyun managed to get into his room and near his bed without any additional help. “Luhan should be finishing up before his break, so I’ll get him to help me out!”

“You sure, I can—”

“Nope! It’s a-okay!” He offered the best smile he could, praying it would be enough to convince the wolf to leave. Along with the gentle flicks of his fingers, making the shooing motion to leave. “Seriously, I’ll be fine! Once I’m all rested, I’ll be in tip top shape, okay?” Chanyeol looked like he wanted to protest, eyes flashing mahogany for a split second before fading back to that gentle baby blue. A battle from within, clearly arguing against whatever his inner wolf was protesting against.

_~~Not like that should be hard, he’s been ignoring it for how long now?~~ _

Alias, the alpha could only sigh before dropping his head ever so slightly. Turning on his heels, he made his way out, fingers around the wood frame as he pulled it along with him. He didn’t say anything else, and in this haste, missed the fading hope that rested in a pair of lilac hues.

_Just as the lingering pain was missed in a pair of baby blues as the door clicked shut_

※ ·❆· ※

_“Stay down, you little slut.”_

_All Baekhyun could do was whimper, pain shooting through his chest as a soft crack rang through the air. Blood gurgled as he coughed, sharp stings shot through his ribs with each breathe he attempted to take. The world spun as his vision blurred, not able to focus on the scream that rang through the clearing._

_All he could register was agony…all he could focus on was the heat that consumed his body whole, begging for her to stop. He didn’t ask to be partnered with him…He didn’t ask to fall in love. Why couldn’t she understand?_

_Why couldn’t she understand that he didn’t ask for any of this?_

※ ·❆· ※

It took Baekhyun about three weeks to recover to a point that he was able to be mobile without the need of crutches. There was still a bit of a limp, just as there was still the dark hues of purple imprinted against the usual snowy colour. The pain, thankfully, subsided enough that he could get through a day without feeling it too much towards the end. However, due to the bedrest that was forced upon him, Baekhyun spent the entire time playing catch up on what he was missing in classes with whoever he was able to snag.

For the most part, no one was too concerned he was going to fall behind. He was a bright witch after all, and if he truly put in his full potential, he probably would be one of the few at the top of their classes. Yet, he was quite comfortable cruising at the pace he was, keeping in the middle of everything. Quite possibly drove his teachers nuts, and perhaps his friends, but he didn’t need the grades for his future.

He just needed two more years to pass before he gained his freedom and could move back to his _home_. It might be a faint memory that took a bit of concentration, but there was something in his soul that longed for the place that he was born. A connection he couldn’t understand but so deeply wanted to uncover as the next part of his journey. It just had to be done…he had to return. Even if he didn’t have a clue as to why – especially when Luhan didn’t feel the same way at all.

_“I don’t know Baek…Ya, I remember the feeling of warmth and love, but wanting to return? I just don’t have that pull…”_

In those three weeks, however, Baekhyun not only collectively forgot about his encounter with _him_ , he also forgot about the whole project within itself. Zitao and Sehun, the little shits that they are, decided they weren’t going to share any sort of details with their friend and thus force the pair to actually _work_ together on this [there may also be some hopes of some…cupid arrow crap to work, but don’t say you heard it from them]. Baekhyun had written the essay like he was told, but everything was given to Chanyeol in his absence and well…

The alpha had all but disappeared seemingly during this time. If this had been a few years ago, when things were a bit different, perhaps Baekhyun would have been concerned – worried even. He, quite possibly, would have searched down the alpha in a fit of concern, temper flaring at the idea that this stupid _giant_ might be the reason they fail a project that is worth a big chunk of their grade. Especially when all the alpha cared about was his grades, coming from the fact that the pressure on his shoulders from his family was all but too much to have to bear.

_I’m the only son, Baekhyun. There’re things that my sister, while being nothing more than capable, simply can’t because she’s well…a female. Even as an alpha, she has little status in the eyes of power…_

A few years ago, maybe, but now? Well, like everything, Baekhyun shoved it deep down and locked it away, and moved on with his life without a second thought.

Or, so he tried at least. It was hard though, after having little to no contact with him for nearly three years to suddenly such a chaotic yet all too short period of time. He still reacted as if it was yesterday, no doubt making a complete fool out of himself in the process. He tripped down those same stairs for crying out loud! All because he was too lost in his thoughts of that stupid, stupid alpha and how cruel the fates were to bring them together again.

“Oi, look who’s alive!” A glare was directed at the hoot from the ashy-blonde warlock, ignoring the smack from his boyfriend as he continued to make a ruckus. “I can’t believe you tripped down those stairs, _again_. I’m starting to think I should cast that protection spell on you because this is getting a bit out of hand, Baek.”

The raven-haired vampire scoffed at his side, wiping the dribble of liquid crimson that trickled down his chin from the movement. Sehun, sporting a fresh dye of orange [looking like a pumpkin if Baekhyun was honest], couldn’t hold down the chuckles, far too amused with it all. “I’m starting to think we just bubble wrap him and call it a day.”

“And I think I need new friends.” Baekhyun complained loudly now, slumping into his chair with a groan. “All I did was twist my ankle, and you are out here like I was on deaths door for a second time.”

Silence drifted over the group at _that_ mention, the witch rolling his eyes at this point and reaching for the plate of strawberries. Boy, has he _missed_ the fresh morning batch the past few weeks.

“Good Gods, it’s a joke my friends. A _joke!_ I think it’s been long enough that we can start—” 

“Baek, stop.” He swallowed the rest of his words at his brother’s soft plea, feeling the way all those sitting around the tables moods quite quickly dropped. It was a bit harder to swallow the strawberry after that, realizing that perhaps that were all still affected…even more then he realized.

He, for the most part, remembered _nothing_. There were some nights he’d still awake in complete and utter fear, screaming for some sort of mercy that he couldn’t understand despite having knowledge of what had went down. He had full details, as well as video proof to the beginning part of the incident. Yet, it’s kind of felt like one of those out of body experiences – watching himself get attacked, pinpointing the scars on his body, yet not able to put it all together for him to remember and replay in his own mind.

His therapist mentioned that it might have been something his subconscious blocked in a way to protect him from being hurt in the future. The silver haired witch couldn’t understand why though – he has full account to what happened and why. How could he be protected from being hurt when he already was so deeply? Was there something, by chance, that he was purposefully trying to forget? Something that might explain the knife driving pain that crawled through him whenever he tried to dig for the truth, or the soul-wrenching agony that came when thinking about ---

“Earth to Baekhyun!”

Blinking once more, it didn’t take long for those violet hues to fall upon an all too familiar pair of baby blues. Ignoring the skip of his heart [or how everyone’s eyebrows ceased to exist as they shot up with interest], he found himself swallowing rather deeply before offering an all but small smile. “Uh, Chanyeol, hey? What brings you uh…over here?”

“We have to get the first part of our project in by Friday, and with you being well…on bedrest, it isn’t exactly like we’ve been able to work on it.”

Ah _shit._

He smacked his hand against his forehead, groaning as he ran his fingers through those silver locks. “Oh fuck, right. The project. Crap, I totally forgot about it.” He didn’t ignore the way a certain two decided to take their sudden leave, whistling as they hastily made their exit before anything could be inflicted upon them. “Um, what do you need me to do? I can get it done for Friday I just—”

“You’ll be meeting me in my dorms library tonight. I’ll drag you there if I have to after class.”

Baekhyun didn’t even get a chance to refute the rather firm demand, left sitting there like a fish with the way he kept opening and closing his mouth. Shock didn’t even register how he was feeling, yet to feel the anger to be talked to so…firmly like that. Just as he was quite quick to ignore the way his gut twisted, _not_ wanting to let that feeling grow anywhere else.

“So, should I prepare you a—” Kyungsoo shoved an apple into Kai’s mouth before he could egg on the witch any further than he already has. Baekhyun spell casting might not be to what the warlocks have learnt, but last time someone took teasing a bit too far, they were coughing up nothing but dirt for a few hours.

All Baekhyun could do was groan as his head found itself upon yet another table, dreading the rest of the day.

※ ·❆· ※

Baekhyun forgot how much nicer this side of the academy was. He hadn’t venture over for a few years, and with the mix classes occurring over on the other side, he nearly would have forgot about this entirely. Yet, here he was; quietly following behind the giant that lead them forward with determination, clearly having a spot in the library in mind. They’ve climbed two floors already, and if he had to go up _another_ set up stairs…

“Don’t you have to worry about curfew or something?” Was he trying to fish for an excuse? Oh, like hell you bet. Anything to _not_ be near the alpha for any extended period of time.

“Eh, Yoongi and Jongdae are on patrols tonight. Jongdae is going to dip to see his partner within the first cycle – she just finished her heat and is still a bit out of it, and Yoongi could care _less_ – as long as you don’t force him to do anything, he’s chill.”

“What the hell? Why are we always stuck with Yifan and Junmyeon then?”

“I don’t think you want to hear the answer, Baek.”

Ah, right. They were the _troublemaker_ side – the side full of misfits and the unwanted. Of course, rules had to be stricter for those that didn’t ask for such a label. He sometimes forgot how it could be for some – since he mostly stuck to himself, he never really drew in too much attention from anyone around. Sure, he had his fair share of love interest and those that got a little too close and tried a few things, but never enough that he was scared to walk around wherever.

That wasn’t the case for some of the others. And what made matters worse was that the academy couldn’t care less to do anything about it – especially if it involved someone from this side. Baekhyun case was perhaps the rare exception, but that was only because somehow some big media outlets from the city got wind of his attack and swarmed the academy. If they didn’t make a show of her, they could have quite easily lost their funding and any sort of respect and creditability to the world.

“Okay, well can you tell me if we are at least almost there? My ankle is starting to _kill_ you know.”

Chanyeol paused now, whirling around with concern and eyes full of apologies. _God, how stupid are you to forget about his ankle, ya dumb block?_ “Oh God Baek, I’m…”

“Are we almost there?”

Slightly taken back by the firm, repeated question, he forced his lips shut and nodded, stepping aside for Baekhyun to see the area behind him. It was one of the few stops in their library that provided complete privacy from onlookers yet seated with everything needed to crack down for a long study session. Lucky for them, it shouldn’t take incredibly long for them to get this part done.

_And maybe, just maybe, the alpha was all but hoping to get just a few hours alone with the witch. Greedy, you might say, but he’s all been starved the last few years and their last interaction had him craving that sweet nectar that he knew he shouldn’t have._

“By the Gods, what the _hell_ is this. All we’ve got is wooden desk and those stupid plastic chairs…is that a fucking COUCH?”

Chuckling now, he offered a nod before claiming his seat on that exact couch whilst throwing his bag onto the table before them. “Yes, it is a couch. Now come on Baekhyun, we are wasting moonlight here. I’m sure you want to get back as soon as possible.” He cut himself off before anything else could be said, the slight whine not escaping him at all as the silver haired boy took the seat across from him.

Way to go, you stupid _fool._

“Um, so what exactly do we have to do?”

With that small prompt [and trying so hard to ignore the way his heart just _ached_ at how small Baekhyun voice seemed], he quickly launched into the details of the project and what the young witch has missed over the past few weeks. Chanyeol didn’t question why his friends didn’t pass this information along, nor did Baekhyun ask why he didn’t bother stopping by himself since they were partners. They fell into a bit of a safe zone, both a tad bit terrified to possibly break it in some way.

_But, isn’t this what you wanted? A ‘working’ relationship with him? To get the project over as soon as possible so you wouldn’t have to be near him. Then why are you acting like a kicked puppy that was told no when all he did was speak the truth?_

Baekhyun didn’t have an answer for his subconscious. Not when he didn’t have any sort of clue himself as to why it felt like a part of his heart break at the bluntness that escaped from the red head, truly speaking nothing but facts with how the latter has been acting when they’ve been around each other. How could Chanyeol possibly get a read on anything when Baekhyun has thrown up every wall he possibly could, hiding away everything about him that once had the wolf oh so head over heels for him…

No, dangerous path. Stop right there.

“So!” Well, that’s one way to stop the thought Baekhyun. “How exactly is presenting about each other going to help with this family tree shit?”

Chanyeol nearly sighed in relief once the silence was broken. His thoughts were going down a path he didn’t want to venture down, and he was close to regretting bringing Baekhyun here like this. All he could smell was lilac’s and snow, something that made his inner wolf howl _home_. If any more time had passed, he might have done something stupid like mention that…

“I think it’s more for her to gauge our level of partnership and how we work together?” He offered with a cough, moving his binder onto top of his lap to hide a certain…growing budge. _Fuck hormones and the male autotomy I swear..._ “She mentioned too that by telling who we are, we can then I guess see how we tie into our ancestors? I honestly zoned out half the shit she rambled on, but from what I gathered from Changbin, it’s just supposed to get us to ‘tap into our hidden selves’.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but snort at the poor attempt to mimic their professor, nibbling on the end of his pen a little while longer while he looked down at his binder. They had just been filling in the small booklet she gave them with a shit ton of personal questions, and the thing was, Baekhyun had all but answered a handful. He spent more time watching the way Chanyeol biceps flexed deliciously as he scribbled onwards, concentration so deep the alpha didn’t notice the way he frowned or rolled his lip between his teeth…

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’ve got so much to say.” He tried to joke, throwing his booklet onto the table with defeat. “Mine’s going to not even be a quarter to fill the time limit.”

“That can’t be true.” Chanyeol tried to convince, placing his own to the side and take a peek at his partners. “Wait…. you can’t be serious?”

Baekhyun only offered a shrug, pen twirling between his fingers as he leaned back. “Don’t act so surprised. Luhan and I came here when we were ten, no memory of our parents, grandmother raised us till her death. I don’t remember the place we grew up, other than it been hidden within the tops of the mountain. I’m sorry but this project is going to suck ass on my end – I can’t even trace a family tree.”

For once, the alpha was speechless. Of course, he knew of the witch’s situation and knew that they twins had been here for quite some time. But he figured there had to be some knowledge of their past – _anything_ to hold a connection too.

“Your grandmother never talked about them?” He prompted now, curiosity biting too hard to stay silent. “and don’t say its impossible. You’ve got your last name – might take some time, but, I’m sure it could lead somewhere.”

Baekhyun was shaking his head yet sighed in defeat as the determination steeped into that husky tone. “No, she never mentioned them. I think she talked about my mother once – saying I got her eyes…our eyes? My grandma had the same shade as me…Luhan got our dads, I think. The blue. I don’t really know; she sorts of refused to talk about him in much detail. I don’t she ever approved of their marriage…” Coughing slightly, he offered a small shrug of the sorts. He wasn’t sure why this could be of any interest, nor did he really care all that much about the details of any of it.

The twins knew their roles, and for Luhan, he had that bit more freedom then Baekhyun.

“Other than how the Byuns have served the pack for generations, she never talked more about it. Just said I was destined to stay – to take over.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that? What about your brother? Doesn’t he want to go back?” The witch laughed in response, almost giving the alpha a look of ‘are you serious’. He couldn’t be _that_ blind to his brothers actions the past few years or how the blonde held himself in general.

They might be twins, but by no means were there much similarities between them. Polar opposites nearly, right down to their magick basically. While both could be considered Green witches, Luhan has always been drawn to the cosmic and celestial energies that linger while Baekhyun was driven more by the elements themselves. The older that they’ve gotten, the more they’ve dove into these sections, learning as much as they could about the crafts with the idea of possibly intertwining it into their practices.

“Oh, come on now, you’ve seen how Luhan is. He’s a free spirit and could never be tied down like that. He craves knowledge and seeks it out constantly – why do you think he’s been taking so many of the classes over here. He wants to move to the city; he wants to be _free_ … _I want him to be_.” There was a brief silence, Baekhyun looking down at his rings for a moment as he fiddled with them. He’s never really thought about _why_ he had to be the one that stayed behind – never tried to convince his brother otherwise. Yet, saying this aloud…it had him questioning the why of it all.

“What about you, Baek?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t you want to be free?”

Blue clashed with violet as their gazes locked, the double meaning behind that question left butterflies erupting from within. He barely noticed how they were leaning towards each other at this point, the pull impossible to ignore as they got lost in the tension that has always lingered. Baekhyun thought that with time, it would fade, yet sitting here…being so close to each other after being apart for so long, all he could think was how much he fucking _missed his alpha._

“I—” He flinched back as _that_ thought hit, scrambling now to pack his things up as panic set in. _No, no, no, fuck. He knew this was a bad idea, he fucking knew it._ “It’s getting late, Luhan’s probably getting worried. So um, thanks! I’ll go over what you wrote and prepare what to say for class!”

Fingers curled around air as the witch made his quick escape, the alpha hand tangling in the air as he stared into the void now. It followed a bang as he slammed his fist against the table, growling lowly as he flung himself back into the sofa. Gods, how could he be so _stupid_. Baekhyun fight or flight instinct always lead with the latter when backed into a corner, especially when the discussion had anything to do with his past or family.

“So, fucking _stupid.”_

Yet, there was something that had new light to it. Something that had piqued the interest of the alpha when it slipped out and had him reaching for his phone without a second thought. While the smaller might have expressed little to no interest in his past, Chanyeol had a suspicion that was just a front of the sorts. How could you _not_ be interested in your past, especially when there seemed to be such secrecy to begin with?

“Hi, Ya, sorry, I know its late…No, I promise I’m studying. Listen! I need you to help me with something…”

※ ·❆· ※

“I heard from a little butterfly that someone was seen sneaking around the library with a certain tall, extremely handsome alpha. Pray tell, little Baekhyun, what this was about?”

He had managed to avoid this conversation for most the day, but for some reason _everyone_ decided to invite themselves over and make themselves at home in their room. All he wanted was to relax with some music, perhaps go take a shower and curl up with one of his books for the night. But _no,_ Taehyung and Zitao decided this was the perfect time to pounce the witch, Jongdae and Sehun following in suit with Luhan grinning oh so wickedly.

“Get those _smirks_ off your face – it wasn’t like that at all!” It came out as a whine, hiding under his sheets as his cheeks burned once again. Why he was getting flustered was beyond him – nothing even _happened_ for crying out loud. “You all know everything over there is so much nicer and bigger! He thought it’d be easier to get some of our project done there since you know, _no one_ told me part of it was due Friday!” The vampires looked away at this, Zitao curled up on Sehuns lap with an ever so cheeky grin still.

The orange haired vampire just laughed at this, shooting some finger guns towards the witch as if that explained everything, while the hybrid wiggled his eyebrows and playfully stuck out his tongue. “Then why did Yoongi see you running back over here with flushed cheeks and all your shit nearly falling out of your bag?”

“I’d like to know since when did you two get on such close talking terms, Taehyung.” Baekhyun shot back, still wrapped firmly in his burrito of blankets. A cry escaped as pressure was brought down on his back, wheezing as the brunette cleverly placed his full weight upon the witch like it was nothing.

“What can I say, he’s taking a liking towards me. I thought him and Jimin had a thing, but apparently the omega has an arrangement with an Alpha from another family already. Is that still a thing, even in this modern age?”

This now had the smaller tensing up under the hybrid, the topic sensitive even for him and what it was implying. It drew looks of pity from the others in the room, prompting Luhan to sigh as he took a seat next his brother and friend.

“You’d be surprised at how this is still very much real and happening even in our modern day. Back then, it was to grow alliances and expand territory – now, it’s for nothing more but power and to hold a share in the multi-million-dollar companies. Werewolves especially still partake in this, but other Mythics do as well, depending on what the stakes are.” He offered gently, rubbing Baekhyun thigh now as a gentle urge to come out from the burrito to actually _look_ at their friends. “The Parks, along with the Kims and Lee’s are perhaps the oldest families in the modern world on that side. They had the biggest territory back when we lived on the land, and often made alliances with each other in the past.”

“Chanyeols family is considered the elite of the elite, so it only makes sense that between him and his siblings, they were set up with marriages to only fuel their power and money. His eldest sister is already married, but as the first male heir, it falls on him to take over the company when the time is right. It’s why he is currently engaged with Kim Sojung – heiress to her father’s company that deals with automobiles and imports. I don’t know who the youngest is engaged too, but from I’ve gathered he’s from a smaller yet just as old family that has shrunk in numbers but holds enormous wealth as they stem from the Elders? I think?”

Baekhyun zoned out the talk at the mention of _her,_ grumbling under his breath a few lovely things to describe her character. Of course, this earned himself a rather firm pinch, squeaking from pain but piped down after so. Perhaps he was being a bit petty about the whole ordeal, but he figured he had the right after what she _did_ to him.

“Anyways, it still very much happens but on one note, the Min’s don’t believe it so…” Luhan laughed as Taehyung made the move to shove him to the side, loudly stating they weren’t like that and it was as simple as that. Of course, this prompted the vampires to ensure a bit of teasing themselves, asking then if that wasn’t the case, why did Taehyung reek of an all too familiar scent of cinnamon and clove.

The banter went back and worth, Baekhyun finally poking his head out with a tiny smile on his lips. Violet hues stared at the sight before him, warmth clouding his soul at the sense of family that was created with those in the room. Warmth, with a lingering bit of sadness that there wasn’t another joining them like before. It was a longing that never quite disappeared, some days hurting more than others. And it sucked, Gods it sucked royally.

He never wanted to be in love. He wished he never found out what it meant to have a soulmate – peculiarly when you two could never, ever be together. He never wanted to give his heart to someone that just took it and shattered it into a million pieces just like that.

“Wait, woah woah woah.” Taehyung paused now, snapping his head towards the witch with a certain gleam in his eyes that had the other startled and slightly scared. “Someone still didn’t answer the question. Pray tell, my sweet little darling, why were you so rushed to escape the library.”

“There was no reason! I just realized how late it was and figured I should get back. Plus, my ankle was acting up and I didn’t want to be walking back any later than I was!” The attempt for the white lie failed miserably, causing a rather large groan to escape as he threw himself back into the pillows. The problem with having such good friends was exactly this – attempting to lie or sneak around _rarely_ went unnoticed. “Fine! Fine, fine, fine!”

“Nothing happened. Not like that. It just… we started talking and shit just got too personal too quick and…” _and I’m still so fucking hopelessly in love with him._ “You know how I get. I flee because I get scared okay. I’m still terrified of how I feel and being so close to him after so long was…it was overbearing.”

There was a pause of silence, the others passing around these knowing looks that had the silver-haired witch beyond confused. He hasn’t talked about this with anyone, it was a topic he quite clearly banned from conversation months ago. So why are they looking at each other like this was old news?

“Baby boy,” Sehun spoke up now, hiding the smile the best he could as he leaned forward now. Or, the best he could with the other vampire that decided to koala him. “Are you admitting that you still have feelings for tall, dark and handsome?”

“No shit, Sehun. Something like that just doesn’t _go_ away, or have you forgotten what’s _caused all this shit to begin with?_ ”

“No, of course we haven’t. But just like you said, those types of feelings don’t go away and that is on both parties.” It was a quick counter, grinning in triumph as Baekhyun realized what he had just admitted to.

“It doesn’t matter!” Baekhyun shot back, a frown appearing as his throat grew dry. Why he was getting emotional was beyond him, yet here he was fighting back tears nearly. “He’s engaged to that _bitch_ and has made it quite clear that even if we are supposed to be destined for each other, he could _never_ marry someone like me. He’s in love with Sojung and that’s as clear as day itself…” He trailed off at the sudden fury that appeared in Zitao eyes, the normal obsidian hue slowly growing a starting white as the fury took over at what he was hearing.

“Baekhyun are you that blind? Or stupid? Or both?” Sehun tried to calm the other, but the raven-haired vampire just wasn’t having it. He was sick of seeing _all_ of this and knew damn well if none of them stepped in, this would just be another broken heart story. “I thought you two would sort your shit out after you nearly fucking _died_ and the fact that he didn’t leave your side _once,_ but instead I was greeted with TWO years of separation and ignoring each other. All for what? Because he’s _engaged?_ Because he told you he was in _love_ and nothing could break it? Don’t you realize _why_ he said those things Baekhyun?”

The silver-haired boy could barely get a word in, eyes wide at the words that was being thrown at him. Unbeknownst to him, his own eyes started to glow in defence, teeth grinding together to stop himself from potentially offended his friend in the attempt to defend himself. “By the Gods Baekhyun, do you **not** see it?” Zitao nearly yells at this point, ignoring how they could very easily be thrown out if the hall watchers heard them.

“See what?” He asked in a whisper like voice, nails biting through skin once more in the tight fist he had created. He almost didn’t want to hear what was about to be said next…he didn’t know if he could bare it.

“The difference between her and you, is that he looks at her like she’s the prettiest girl in the world, but the way he looks at you…” Zitao smiled now, fury still burning so bright yet offering an insight that was overlooked for the longest time. “it’s like maybe…just maybe, you’re magic.”

“And that,” Luhan chimed in now, allowing Sehun to pull the six feet of rage back into his lap and a gentle press of his lips into the others neck. “Is the reason we know he’s always loved you Baekhyun. He did what he did for show – he’s parents wanted to send him to the other academy along with Sojung to keep them together but, Hun.”

“He was the reason she got expelled in the first place. He fought against the Head Mistress and their parents – he was the one that put up the demands. If anything, I’d bet that he made some sort of deal with them.” He shrugged now, pulling his brother in for a hug as they laid there. “Love makes you do weird and unreasonable things…it might even make you give up the only chance to be happy in order to protect the other.”

“Mom and dad did to protect us, right. What makes you think Chanyeol wouldn’t do the same for you?

※ ·❆· ※

_“_ _No Baekhyun, we can’t do this anymore. I can’t…I don’t think I can ever feel for you the way that I do for her.”_

_Salt filled his mouth as his eyes burned, ears ringing at the words he was hearing. Each one felt like a knife against his heart, being pushed deeper and deeper with each second that passed. He just…He couldn’t understand where this was coming from. He only just woke up for fucksake – body still aching from the attack, mind hazed with the details._

_“I’m… what do you mean? Chanyeol, you said I was your…y-you said that you loved me? How can…was that just a lie then?” His body shook with the tsunami of emotions that rolled through him. The windows rattled as the sky suddenly clouded over, hinting at a sudden storm that was not in the forecast. “Was it all just a fucking lie?”_

_“Yes.” The easy agreement stole his breath away, fingers digging into his scalp as he tried to accept the blow that followed. “A bet made with the others in my dorm. You seemed easy enough – just needed to sprinkle you with some sugar and love and I could easily have your legs spread…”_

_“ **Enough**!” _

_Thunder boomed outside, the room suddenly lighting up as a clash of lightning struck outside. Rain poured down the window as did the tears on his cheeks, eyes flashing an eerie silver as he all put could point at the door._

_“Get out.”_

_“Baekhyun…”_

_“I said **get out! Don’t fucking speak to me ever again.”**_

※ ·❆· ※

Baekhyun spent a good chunk of the night and well into the morning simply just thinking. Allowing memories to replay, looking at them with a near new light as the words from the conversation echoed deeply. He had been so hurt – so wrapped up in the agony of his heart breaking to think about it with logic, and with Sojung words and attack still so fresh, it didn’t take much to convince him that it had all been a game for the Alpha. After all, he hadn’t had a boyfriend up till that point – he ignored the calls and interest from others, never feeling enough of a connection to trust.

Yet, with Chanyeol…there had been something more. From the first time he laid his eyes upon the alpha [such vibrant red hair that it was impossible to miss], something just clicked within his soul. It was like the wolf was going to play a role in his life, and if he had anything to do about it, it was going to be a permeant part. How he knew without even _knowing_ the guy himself was beyond him, but he figured that was the whole point of love itself.

It strikes when you least expect it, and sometimes, it’s not a set straight easy path to achieve it.

However, with that being said, could Baekhyun just accept the pain that he was put through in the efforts to ‘protect’ him? Could he ever be free of the shadow of doubt that was bound to linger, the fear that he was only going to be played again and again. More importantly though, did Chanyeol truly love him still? Was there that look that the others talked about – the one that he’s never noticed or seen?

Whatever the case was, it was the driving factor in Baekhyun attempting to see the alpha before their presentation. He wanted to at least talk _part_ of it out, or at the very least, show that the door has been opened once again. Maybe just by a small crack, but it was no longer sealed shut with chains and lost keys.

Yet, it seemed like fates were still pulling their strings as all the searching seemed to come up empty handed. Taehyung even mentioned he hadn’t attended the morning session, having an excused leave apparently to work on something for another class. This should have been a warning bell to the young witch, yet he put it off as an acceptable excuse and ceased the search for now. Well, acceptable in the sense that he just didn’t want to disturb Chanyeol from whatever he might be doing and be _that_ person.

Sure, the conversation was maybe just a little bit important but like, it could wait. It was just to get the ball into the court, nothing more.

_Of course, Baekhyun was nothing but if not completely wrong._

“Alright, up next is Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Boys, can you step on up here and present what you have learnt about each other. Remember, keep it to only a few minutes each – I am expecting more detail in the essays that I assigned. Which! Please hand them forward before starting.”

Both boys edged their way towards the front, Baekhyun taking a chance to wipe the sweat from his hand against his jeans. Zitao and Sehun had already had their teasing at the fact that he seemed to have dolled himself a bit more than usual – or more so, dressed how he used too before the incident. Black, frayed jeans that fit snug against his waist yet flared a bit at his ankles with fishnet stockings underneath; a tight black tank top underneath a baggy plaid sweater that was cropped at the belly button; his favourite pair of chunky red boots on his feet. He paired the outfit with his favourite onyx choker that his brother had hand-crafted, ears litter with their usual piercing and silver hair left to curl just that little bit, a few black barrettes stuck in there. He even did his make up; liner thin, a touch of crimson shadow and ruby on his cheeks, and cupid on his lips.

_Okay, perhaps this was done with the subconscious idea that there were still mutual feelings between the two and maybe he’s missed putting in some effort to look cute. Sue him._

Why he was so nervous was a question within itself – sure, public speaking can be a bit of a fright, but the witch has never had a problem with it in the past. This, naturally, should have been that second warning bell to go off. Call it what you will (a seventh sense, a gut instinct), but clearly something was trying to warn him something was going to happen.

But, of course, out of all the times he has listened, this had to be the time he chose otherwise.

“Well, I guess I’ll start us off!” Baekhyun offered meekly, lips rolling between his teeth for a second. Zitao and Sehun both shared a confused glance, mouthing encouragement and just barely managing to hold in their concern. They were used to this fool being _way too loud_ and _non-stop talking_. So, him to be standing up there, looking cute as heck but also like he’s about to pass out, of course they were to be concerned.

“So, this is Alpha Park Chanyeol, son of Park Sung-hoon and Park Myung-Hee of Park Enterprises. They are a direct descendances of the original Park clan and further, that of Elder Park Sang-hoon. He has an older sister, Yoona, and a younger brother who goes here as well, Jimin.” He started off perhaps a bit too fast, rambling nearly if the teacher were to have a say in this. All it took was a quick flick of her fingers as a silent warning, but it was the sudden yet subtle pressure against his lower back that had him near jumping out of his own skin. It forced him to breathe, however, eyes closing for a second before pushing on forward. “Despite being the middle child, Chanyeol is set to carry on the company name when his father sees fit, no doubt working alongside his sister and potentially his brother if he too follows in the park footsteps.”

He carried on to briefly explain what the company dabbles in, noting the connections that have already been made with other top business within the surrounding area. The hopes, or so from what he gathered, was so the Parks’ could expand on more than just automobiles and detailing. They have the money and machines to build whatever they please, and from what he understood, they are in the processes of signing a rather larger contract with the government and Kim enterprise. Nothing has been confirmed or settled yet, but it seems to fall heavily on the union between the two families.

_A union through their children…_

Offering a smile, he quickly finished up with the subtle urge from their teacher, hands tucked away into his back pockets. Sweat created a light sheen, heart still accelerated to a rate that had him near lightheaded. There was still something stirring deep within his gut, a warning that he just so stupidly was ignoring as nothing more than those public speaking nerves. Even his smile was forced as he purposefully ignored the jabs that came from some of his classmates, eyes closing for a few seconds as they tried to taunt and pry.

_“You forgot about his fiancé, Byun Baekhyun. You know, the omega that put your b-class self in its place?”_

_“Oi, Byun. I don’t think Sojung would appreciate the lack of respect you are showing her right now.”_

_“Poor little bitch, probably still thinking he has some sort of chance with this project.”_

_“Little bitch? Don’t you mean little slut? Spreading his legs for a taken man…”_

It was the sudden snarl that ripped across the room that jolted him back, eyes snapping open as his body react to the source of fury. A source that happened to be in the six-foot alpha at his side, eyes burning crimson as the wood from the table cracked, unbeknownst to the man who was holding onto it for dear life. Baekhyun could just see the hint of canines that dared to peek through from his growl, daring anyone else to continue with the taunts and jabs. It was in these sorts of moments that those around were reminded that he wasn’t _just_ a werewolf – that there was power in his name and the pack he originated from, even if such politics and hierarchal stands don’t quite exist like they used too.

And while Baekhyun had placed a hand on the others hip and violet eyes gleaming with worry, it didn’t exactly hid _just how turned on he was at the sign of possessiveness._ He could feel his cock hardening, and _jesus,_ this was **not** how this presentation would go. Or, at least not how he was supposed to react until after they had that damn talk.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Alright, alright!” Their teacher ‘stepped’ in now, more so because she cared about the desk that was crackling under the pressure then about the things being directed towards the witch. “That’s enough out of all of you. Chanyeol, please continue with your presentation, **now!”**

It was right then, _right_ in that moment their eyes locked, Baekhyun just _knew_ that something was up. That the butterflies that hadn’t quite disappeared went beyond just being nervous – that he should have just listened to his instincts and somehow forced his way to see the alpha earlier that morning. Anything, at this point, to have some sort of insight to the way his stomach was gnawing itself inside out.

But, of course, that would be making things just too easy, right? Where would be the thrill and the fun if everything was just handed to him on a silver platter?

Non-existent, of course. How foolish was he to think that this project would go full steams ahead with no bumps or bruises? It was that sort of wishful thinking that got people into trouble – got people hurt. Something that Baekhyun would know first-hand… or so one would assume, given his track record and history.

※ ·❆· ※

“Baekhyun, wait! Please, wait!”

Like hell was he going to sit around and wait there and let whatever lies tumble from the alpha’s lips at this point. Crimson swarmed his vision at the tsunami of emotions ransacked his body, thoughts bouncing off the walls far too quickly to be properly assessed let alone processed. Tree’s moaned while windows rattled with each step he took, attempting to put _some_ sort of distance between that lying piece of _shit_ and the chaos that was unleashed in their classroom. Baekhyun wasn’t even sure, at this point, on what their teacher [let alone their classmates] were going to say, having bolted before even Chanyeol was finished with whatever bullshit was being spewed.

His family? Part of the original twelve covens? Not only that, but the pack that his family ended up tying themselves too. After some sort of blood for blood saving shenanigans that happened eons ago, was that of the Parks? As in, Chanyeol family – as in the few left in their species that still takes residents in the wild and lives off the land? Those Parks?

_You’ve got be shitting me!_

Yet… _yet_ even he couldn’t deny the curiosity that brewed. Couldn’t help but _be_ curious in the knowledge he spoke so passionately about, almost as if he believed everything he was saying. That there wasn’t an ounce of a lie to be detected from the Alpha, eyes burning with something that the witch couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something that, _clearly_ , was behind the stupid boy chasing on after him after Baekhyun had proceeded to slap him across the face [poor judgement call, yes. He was surprised, okay!] and race on out of the classroom before anyone could fully process the literal bomb that had been dropped.

Some things…Some things did make sense. His eyes – the purple shade that they held, was something based on through the generations. His grandmother had always said that he was a ‘true’ Byun, in comparison to his brother whose beautiful sky-blue eyes sparkled just that bit differently. Yet, according to Chanyeol, the reason for this was because his great ancestor was blessed by _their_ Moon goddess for saving one of his ancestors’ life. It was a gift to show the world that no matter what, the Park clan would support and protect the Byun witches for generations to come; this only grew into a mutual relationship, the witches helping with healing, medications, and births while the wolves would feed, protect, and give shelter.

Now, as to why his family separated from their main coven to instead grow among a wolf pack, there was no clear answer. Very faintly he knew his grandmother once said that this was their destiny – their duty as shown by their deities. No one questioned it, nor did anyone have any quells with it from their community. After all, especially in the past couple of centuries, relationships and dynamics between Mythics have shifted and changed. Many witches now work among side others, using this relationship to grow and prosper.

It was just…he never expected this. Not in a million years…

“Baekhyun.” The witch was forced back to reality as his world came to a halt, warmth cocooned around his wrist with a grip that would be near impossible to break on his own. Not in a way that would leave a bruise, but rather a reminder that he needed to _stop._ That this conversation was going to happen whether Baekhyun wanted it or not. “Please, just let me explain.”

He purposefully turned his nose upwards, eyes not daring to make contact with the other yet allowing his silence and stilling muscle to be his answer. Of course, he would listen to Chanyeol – there would never be a question about it. He could be on his _death_ bed, seconds left to live, and he’d still listen to what the alpha would have to say.

_Even if the wolf was the reason for his death._

“You told me that _you_ were destined to take over – to return back and carry on the legacy that was left behind. You told me that no matter what, you’d be willing to make that sacrifice to let Luhan be happy.” The words came out harsher then attended, Baekhyun left astonished and confused to why he cared so much. This was his life, his choices. How did they affect the wolf? “You didn’t answer me back then and I doubt you’ll answer me now. So, here’s what I think, whether you want to hear it or not.”

Were they backing up? Wait, when did they start this waltz, Baekhyun stumbling over his feet while Chanyeol only pushed forward with authority and calmness, eyes blazing with a fury that the witch just _couldn’t_ comprehend? Why was he getting so _worked_ up over _his_ personal choices?

“You want to be just as free. You want the freedom your brother apparently has – you _yearn_ for it despite saying otherwise. I _know_ you do – I can see the way the light dims whenever you talk about what you are supposed to do, about returning to a place you _barely_ even remember at this point. The only tie you have to the pack is through your blood and name, nothing more, nothing less.” The witch found himself coming to a rather harsh halt, a firm barrier preventing him from his escape any longer. Chanyeol dared to stop a hair away, eyes illuminated in the darkness. There was just barely enough light from the moon to allow sight, yet visions adjusting naturally to the shadows and seeing this grey world.

“Why?”

Chanyeol found himself pausing, peering down now at the whisper that came out. He thought he was imaging things, perhaps in the hope to stir something from the smaller. After all, Baekhyun didn’t’ elaborate at first; still looking at the ground, body taunt with lips flat and tight. “Don’t you want to have a life of your _own?_ One that you have created with your own hands – molded to perfection by _your_ terms, and not that of whatever the fuck has been thrown on your shoulders? Don’t you want—”

“Why!”

It was the startled cry that had the speech coming to a complete halt, pressure now coming down on his chest as tiny fist attempted to create some sort of pain. [Chanyeol couldn’t help the soft smile that spread as he glanced down, tiny fist peeking past the sweater paws was nearly too much for his heart. Even if it was _not_ the right time, given the witches soft hiccups that hinted at the emotions that he must be experiencing]. There was a weak push to follow, the alpha not bulging even for an inch much to the latter’s frustration.

Why couldn’t he just _move._ Why wouldn’t he just _stop._

“Why what?”

“Why do you care!” The words finally tumbled out in a breath, Baekhyun reaching a point of no return. Two years was a long to time to hold things in – too long to keep questions and regret buried inside him. This? Oh, this was just a burst bound to happen at some point. Chanyeol just, finally, managed to hit that button that let everyone flood. “Two years, Chanyeol. Two _fucking_ years of nothing. Not a glance, not a peep. Two years of absolutely nothing from you, and you expect me to just stand here and _not ask you why?”_

“You left me _broken._ You left me with a completely shattered heart that night – you didn’t turn back that I _begged_ you to, and Gods, you think it was easy to pull the knives out from what you said?” He gave another shove now, this time the Alpha staggering a step back, caught off-guard with the fury that was being spat. No…not fury. _Agony._ Such raw, pain that the Alpha just didn’t know how to react; how to respond. “You left me broken and bleeding! You left me crumbling after filling me with such false hope, Chanyeol.”

“I knew better too. I fucking _knew_ better. Pushing aside our families, who we are, fucking pushing aside _all_ of that – I fucking _knew_ better then to give into your whispers. To the promises and wishes; to the way you spun your lies that got me so blinded from it all.” Tears were falling now, voice rough as he quickly brushed them away despite the tightness that was making it near impossible to speak. The witch knew it was too late to stop; might as well speak everything into existence. “You had me in the palm of your hand, and I was too blinded to see the fingers closing in when you grew tired.”

He shook his head when the wolf tried to open his mouth, a growl already rumbling free in protest. A part of him knew that that was perhaps a bit of a stretch, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t how he _felt_.

“After that night – after the things you said, I wished she had killed me.” The confession tumbled out before Baekhyun could stop himself, eyes fluttering shut, unable to bring himself to see the others reaction. The rain was a light mist now, leaves and branches rustling now here and there with the gentle breeze that rolled through. There was an odd weight in the air now; the fury had twisted into something gentle yet increasing in such a way that made it harder to breath due to the swarming guilt that bared down on the wolf with each passing second. “They said that if you hadn’t hit her the way you did, her teeth would have ripped right through my throat. They said that if you had been even a second later, the bleeding would have reached the point of no return. A-and…and for those first few weeks, months really, I wished that it had been the case.”

“How was I supposed to face each day with that knowledge? The knowledge that despite being your…despite that being the case, you still chose _her over me._ The knowledge that it had been a game amongst you and your pack mates; that _that_ is what I had reduced to by you. A game piece wasn’t it. A trophy to collect, right? Isn’t that what you said?” There was no satisfaction from the way he flinched; no joy like he once thought he’d get to throw this back in the alphas face. “ _We made a bet to see how long it’d take me to get you to spread your legs. Figured I just needed to sprinkle some love and sugar to get you to spread your legs._ Wasn’t that what you told me with that _cocky_ smirk on your lips?”

The silver haired witch shook his head now, allowing it to rest against the tree’s trunk as he forced himself to breathe. To pause, even for a split second, to gather his thoughts before continuing on. He still had yet to open his eyes, not sure what he would see and not ready for what he assumed. “How was I supposed to walk to class when everyone knew what happened? How was I supposed to do any of that when I was labeled a _slut_ , a _whore_ , a _man stealer?_ The girls sneered in my direction; the boys taunting to if I was as easy as you made it seem. That I was made to be on my knees, begging for a taken dick like the _bitch_ I was.” The laughter sounded as dead as he felt, his energy having seemingly sapped the more he talked – the more he let Chanyeol in.

“However, the names I could handle. I could bear the names because they were, in a way, correct. I knew of Sojung before I even knew of you, yet I still let myself be swindled by _you._ Just as I could bear the pain that my body was in; I still haven’t regained my memories of the attack itself, and I might not be able to completely put what has been told into a picture, but the scars I have tell the story. It’s physical, you know. It’s a part of who I am and have healed with time like the nurses said they would.”

“I could handle everything _but_ you, Chanyeol. Two fucking years and I still wake up crying; two _fucking_ years and I still wonder if you remember all the lies, we had together. If you ever felt like this – if you found it hard to let everything go like I did. Of course,” There was a scoff at this point, teeth grinding together as Baekhyun gave another shake of his head. “You seemed to pick up the pieces quickly, from what I gathered. It was that…it was the knowledge that you seemed to be doing well that nearly pushed me over the edge. Left me so confused and in so much pain that went beyond my feelings for you.”

“You had rejected me. I don’t need to be a wolf to know what that means. I don’t need to be a wolf to _feel.”_

There was a hiccup now, tears pouring out at a pace the witch couldn’t keep under control. His body shook as he felt his soul break once more, the confession hurting more being said aloud. These were the thoughts he kept hidden from everyone – the thoughts he tried to bury down in the dark depths themselves. He didn’t think he was allowed to feel like this; he didn’t believe he should be given the choice. He brought it upon himself – all of this was caused by his own two hands.

Such actions deserve consequences. He was just having to bear them on his own.

“If there is one thing,” There was such _pain_ in Chanyeols voice, such agony that Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself as he finally let his gaze open to the world and fall upon the man before him. A man that bared wet cheeks and a broken gaze, hair clinging to his forehead from the moisture. Both their clothes were soaked and clung to them like a second skin, Chanyeol having it worst with just the simple black t-shirt in comparison to the sweater Baekhyun had additionally worn. “If there is one thing I regret, it is that I hurt you the way I did.”

“No…you got to speak. There are two sides to every story, and I think it is only right I get to tell you mine. Whether or not you believe me,” The red-haired wolf took a deep breath in now, daring to take a step forward once more as their gazes locked. Baekhyun lips sealed shut, eyes wide and momentarily found himself frozen, subconsciously yearning for answers he’s been waiting for. “That is your choice. Just as what happens after falls into your hands – whether I go back to just being another classmate, or potentially something more, that is on you. And I’ll respect whatever it is that you chose.”

Baekhyun only then noticed the small tremble in his voice and the fear that seemed to be creeping in. There was something about the nerves that made his heart skip a gentle beat, kindling an ember he thought had burnt out long ago.

“I should have never lied to you – that night I walked out all the way back to when we first started hanging out. No matter how small the lie was, they all just grew bigger and bigger until Sojung took her stance on it. How long she actually knew about us, I couldn’t tell you. However, after _that_ project, I think it pushed her over the edge.” Chanyeol now was the one taking in deep breathes, speaking so clearly yet in such a way that Baekhyun could _feel_ the weight of the words. “However, the lies I spilled were that of my relationship with Sojung; I thought if I could just hide you from the truth long enough for me to _break_ things off, it would be for the best. I already knew how possessive she was; how territorial she could get, and my number one priority was to keep you safe.”

“But then, you walked in on us that one day. I did want to see you – I was the one that texted you to come by. But she…I don’t know how but she somehow just _knew_. Not that it, or that she was in pre-heat, is any sort of excuse, but _by the Gods,_ I have never been able to rid of the expression you had. The _disappointment_ in me – it wasn’t even the pain that hurt the most there.” He shook his head, running a hand to push back the wet locks, eyes squeezing shut to rid the image that forced its way through. “You said it seemed like I picked up the pieces so easily, but Baekhyun, that is the farthest thing from the truth.”

“I didn’t sleep that first week after I walked out. Ask Yifan, or Jimin, or fuck even _Jongdae_. I was a walking _disaster,_ even more then I was when you were unconscious, and no one knew if you were going to survive. I don’t think I’ve ever been so detached from my wolf before – it took me nearly a year to be able to shift again, did you know?” He laughed now, hands sliding into his back pockets, head tilted towards the mist now. “Fuck, he was angry at me – at my parents. Couldn’t understand why I pushed you away; why we were forced to be with someone that wasn’t destined for us. And I…I didn’t, couldn’t, answer him.”

“How could I, Baekhyun? How could I reason with him that I did what I did to protect you? That the only reason her parents didn’t try to throw me into jail or drag our name through the mud was because I told them I did it to protect her? That it was just phase, and that the wedding, the marriage, was still on? Or that it would be best for her to attend another school – that it was best for _our_ images if I stayed for the next few years?” There was no emotion to his words, lips curled into at the reminder _that brought._ “After all, it was Sojung that attacked you as badly as she did. What I did to her to get her to not only snap out of the rampage, but what I had to do afterwards to _reign_ my wolf back in...”

“He wanted to kill her. We heard your screams – we heard you beg for mercy, beg for some sort of forgiveness, for us! We saw the life draining from your eyes and smelt your blood and…” Baekhyun couldn’t help how he reached forward, a single palm resting just over the wolfs heart. The witch knew there was no lies being spewed right now – nothing being hidden for his sake. He just couldn’t help how much he hated hearing the pain. To know that he wasn’t the only one that struggled during this. “I nearly went feral, Baekhyun. If Yifan and Dae didn’t show up when they did, my wolf would have… he, we, had her by the throat.”

“I didn’t know.” Baekhyun quietly cut him off, realizing that there was still so much more to the story then he was aware of. He knew of how Sojung bounced him and dragged him off to the forest – her friends purposefully recorded that for her sick, twisted pleasure. His scars told the doctors enough to relay what had happened: his ribs snapped and fractures from basically from 3 – 12, his right femur snapped while the left had been fractured [not even covering what happened about his hips or knees], back gauged so deeply that permanent muscle damage was left as well as claw marks all down his arms and chest, and a pretty severe concussion [three blows to the head, apparently, with the last one being the one that knocked him out]. It always shocked him that she never went for his face – that he didn’t bare any scars there, as he figured if this was done out of jealousy and hatred, that would be the first place she targeted.

She had been playing with him. Toying with him, wanting nothing more than to drag out his death as long as she could while ensuring he would be awake for most of it.

“No one told me who was there.” It was a soft mummer now, fingers curling around the damp fabric, holding onto Chanyeol like a lifeline. There was heaviness in his throat that made it nearly uncomfortable to talk, the stinging in his eyes hinting that this fresh set of tears was going to hurt. “Why did no one tell me it was you? _Why didn’t you say anything?”_

There was no hesitation as sturdy arms wrapped around his slender waist, pulling him so close that Baekhyun wondered who this embrace was really for. Pressure rested upon his head, feeling the must larger chest raise and fall as silence briefly fell upon them. Thumbs gently rubbed the dip in his back, unbeknownst of the scars they brushed over.

“I made a deal with my parents. One that she doesn’t even know about.” Chanyeol breathed out now, pulling the smaller that much closer as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his own throat. “They…They know you are my mate, Baekhyun. Just as they know _who_ you are – Yoona was the one that gave me all your history. She wasn’t supposed to, but she also doesn’t agree with our parents or what Fate has seemingly brought upon us right now.”

“We both have destinies we are supposed to fulfil. You are supposed to head back up to the mountains while I live in a City of Towers. Our paths should never have crossed, more so because it just would have made things a whole lot easier for us both, huh?” Both bodies shook with the break of laughter that bubbled out, agreement slipping from both despite the disagreement that weighed heavily in their souls. “I told them that if they allowed me to stay at the academy – if they just allowed me to have these last few years, I’d go back to the city and marry her without fuss. I’d slip into the role of the obedient son and carry on the Park name like I was supposed to as the firstborn son.”

“Whether you knew it or not, I was always there Baekhyun. I knew of the rumours that floated – of the things that they called you. I tried my hardest to squash it as quickly as I could while lingering in the shadows, trying not to bring any additional attention to either of us. It may have seemed like I had moved on, but in reality, it was only because my parents, as well as Sojung, was just _waiting_ for a reason to pull me. Neither want me here _because_ of you, too worried I’d slip up again and my wolf would convince me otherwise.”

“Baekhyun…I still—”

“Don’t.” The witch knew what he was about to say and didn’t dare let him finish it. He hated how selfless he could be sometimes and knew that his brother [as well as his friends], would probably curse him up a storm if they knew what he was about to do. But, see, that was the thing.

No matter how much he had been hurt – no matter how much _suffering_ the wolf has brought upon him, nothing could stop how the witch still felt. It was like Chanyeol said, they were mates. Baekhyun may not have the inner wolf to fully connect to what it meant, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel anything. That the pull in his soul was to be ignored or the re-ignited ember to be forgotten.

However, what it did mean was that unlike Chanyeol, he wasn’t controlled by this. That his desires and wishes could be more concealed and pushed down, locked away for however long the witch pleased. It meant that, despite him _wanting_ Chanyeol more than anything right now; to agree with the hidden meaning behind his words and allow whatever to happen, happen, he just couldn’t.

He had already decided what his future was going to be. He’s managed to free Luhan from it, and now…now it was time to free Chanyeol.

“I know you do, _fuck_ , I know you do.” He didn’t lift his head from the others chest, words muffled but still hearable. All he wanted was a few more minutes in the others embrace. Just a few more. “But my life is already chosen for me. I’m not having you throw away your future to be with me, Chanyeol.”

“I can’t give you pups; I can’t connect to you in ways that would temper your wolf. I can’t be the reason I tear you apart from your family, no matter how much you might hate them right now, and I can’t take away what has been _planned_ for you. Don’t you see? Don’t you see the greatest that has been planned for you?”

Ignoring the way, he felt his soul just _tear apart_ , the silver-haired witch forced himself to detangle from the alpha, already missing the warmth and comfort the latter brought. Faintly he could smell the lavender and vanilla that clung to his skin, realizing the alpha had scented him, even if it was done subconsciously. There was a prickle in his eyes alone at the thought, stomach turning as he dared to look up now.

“I’m just a nameless witch that belongs to a pack through heritage bonds. My bloodline ends with me – my family past has no value when I’ve had no one to teach me its meaning. I have no coven to call home, no family to return to, fuck, I won’t even have my brother soon.” He tried not to cry anymore then he has, but it was clearly a failed attempt at how much his vision was blurring. “Once I turn twenty-five, my life comes to an end and I return back to the mountains. There is a chance that they might not even want me back – a chance that I am no longer needed, despite the bonds that were created _moons_ ago.”

“I have nothing to offer you Chanyeol. Absolutely nothing. I think even your wolf can see that.”

“So please,” He forced himself to take a step to the side, breaking free from the tree behind him and more mobility then before. “Please Chanyeol, for both of us, let me go. Let me go so you can be happy – so you can be _free_ to do as you please. Meet a lovely, proper omega that can give you pups and a family. Live to your true potential.”

“Reject me.” _Please don’t. Please don’t reject me. Fight for me – show me I am who you want. Let me be selfish. Let me dream about this one thing._ “Reject me so we both can _move_ on.” _Don’t you see I could never move on from you? Don’t you see how much I still fucking love you?_

Unable, however, to hear a potential response, Baekhyun turned to make his escape. Too many tears have fallen tonight, and quite frankly, he wasn’t sure he could handle his heart being broken _again._ No, not his heart. That, as fragile as it was and perhaps seconds away from shattered, could always be put back together. His soul, on the other hand? The part of him that _yearned_ for the alpha. Ya, that part was the part he didn’t think he could handle.

A broken soul could never properly be healed. He would probably be better off dead then living in the husk of a person he used to be.

“Then just give me this one last thing.”

That was the only thing he heard before the world spun around once more, hands coming to rest upon the alphas chest once more as he was pulled backwards before he even got in three steps. Two fingers curled around his chin, forcing him to look up and peer into a pair of baby blues he loved far too much. A sight that he was greeted with only for a second before the alpha leaned in, both worlds coming to a halt as their lips finally met once more.

Just like their very first kiss, Baekhyun gasped in response to the fireworks that erupted at the touch. Yet, this time around, Chanyeol didn’t pause – didn’t lean back to make sure everything was okay. His pressure was firm as he took control, one set of fingers curling firmly around the smaller waist while the other found their home deep within those silver locks. A faint rumble of satisfaction could be felt as he deepened the kiss, Baekhyun barely able to keep up and respond.

He should be pushing away – should be pushing back and ending the kiss before it could continue. Yet, he found himself doing the complete opposite: his fingers curled back into the damp cotton shirt, daring to pull the alpha closer as he let him bare the weight as he leaned into the kiss. Lips dared to press harder against the others, spurred on by the growl of approval as he came to life with each second that passed.

_Let them have this moment. Let those dark memories of pain be greeted with something a bit lighter. A bit happier._

And if Baekhyun purposefully nibbled on those swollen lips, a weakness of the alphas, he didn’t pay mind to the more rational side of his mind. Just as if he let out one of those soft whimpers as he felt the pressure on the back of his neck, succumbing to the submission as the other teeth made their mark, he ignored how it was done with purpose and intent.

They knew each other’s weak spots; knew what it took to make the other melt in a matter of seconds. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun liked it when he got possessive and dominating – like it when his neck was marked beautifully and would bare them for days to come; Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol liked when he only smelt like his alpha – when he’d show those small actions of submission that would been seen for the alpha only. If Baekhyun bit down on those lips hard enough, it’d usually spur the alpha on; if Chanyeol dug his fingers into the slender curves, it’d leave the witch begging for prints to be left behind.

And perhaps both knew that they shouldn’t be doing this as hands grappled for purchase, legs winding around a waist as a back was pressed into a tree once more. Yet, neither could stop; like a drug addict taking that first hit after years of being sober, it was just a downhill spiral after taking that first hit once more. For them, it had been over two years since they last embraced like this. Too long for the mates who simply couldn’t take their hands off each other, pants filling the quiet night as that addiction only grew more and more uncontrollable.

Chanyeol had only met for a kiss when he pulled Baekhyun back; it was supposed to be that of a goodbye, knowing it was what _neither_ wanted but what was for the best. All he wanted was to feel those soft lips against his own one last time – to taste the crisp snow upon his lips for the last time. Imprint it in the deep depths of his mind for remembrance, knowing it would be the only way he could ever bed another like Baekhyun implied.

_Foolish pups, his wolf mused quietly. Not that Chanyeol really paid much attention to him at this point – far to consumed with the moaning witch in his arms and the heat that was near electrifying between them._

“Chan-ah!” A broken moan hit the air as the wolf dared to roll his hips inward, thighs tightening around his waist as the witch braced himself for the next thrust. Each bared swollen and hard member, leaking with pre-cum and filled the need for a release. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he felt his aroused, while Chanyeol knew there was no way he was escaping the night without popping his first knot since his last rut a few months ago. “Chan-Chanyeol, _please_!”

The alpha chuckled deeply, eyes flashing crimson as he dared to roll his hips forward once more, pushing the witch up the tree just that bit more. Baekhyun welcome the pain that came as his back scrapped against the bark, crying out gently once more while his fingers dug their home into the pair of biceps that trapped him in. “Please what, little one?”

“Mm?” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side with mock interest, biting down on his lip now at the impossibly _beautiful_ sight. He’s dreamed of this for months – fantasied about having the witch in his arms once again. And boy, did Baekhyun not disappoint – responding to him like no time had passed, clearly still not fully understanding their connection but riding the waves like always. “What is it exactly do you want, my _angel_?”

Baekhyun could feel himself leaking even more at the nickname, groaning once more at the particularly hard thrust. Naturally he wanted to point out how pathetic it was that they were out here dry humping like a pair of horny teenagers, but his mind cheerfully pointed out that he could probably cum just from this alone. Not that it would surprise him if he did – Chanyeol was the only person to have ever seen him like this, to touch him and explore what he liked and disliked.

_Not to add, he is your mate. Of course, you are going to feel things at a more extreme rate because of that._

No, he didn’t fully understand what it meant. Even after all this time, after all his research, Baekhyun would truly never be able to understand the connection to the degree Chanyeol did. Yet, in this moment, in this singular moment, he almost felt like he could.

How was he living before this? How was he able to breathe without his kisses, his touch, his scent? How was he able to live through each day without the alphas embrace, or even a simple conversation to hear his voice? _God how much he fucking missed the alpha._

“Tell me, my _angel_ , what do you want?” It came out as a growl this time, hands finding the others and swiftly stretching the witch out against the bark. He slowed his thrust right down, purposefully allowing Baekhyun to feel, - to remember -, just how hard he was before stopping all together. He needed to hear Baekhyun say it – he _needed_ his permission before he continued.

“I want,” Baekhyun trembled over his over words, unable to think straight at this point. His alphas had consumed every sense, and all he wanted was the teasing to stop so he could be finally satisfied. The stretch from his pinned hands was nothing more than delicious, feeling his sweater rise to give teasing peaks of the cream that laid under. _Why was he being so difficult?_ “Chanyeol, _alpha_ , I want you! Please, alpha, _please!”_

“Oh, do you now?” Baekhyun nearly wept at this point, confused to why the alpha wasn’t just agreeing. The mocking tone only spurred his arousal on more, yet unable to move even just the slightest to relieve the ache from his cock. “I want to hear you say it, angel.”

“ _Tell me exactly what you want.”_

The command shimmered over the witch like a haze, his lips parting with zero resistance. His alpha asked him a question after all, and who was he to not comply?

“I want you to fuck me silly, of course.” Perhaps there was a slight tease to his tone, ignoring just how _wrecked_ he sounded and no doubt defeating the battiness he tried to possess. Yet, he also knew that it would spur on the alpha – the idiot having a thing for his little angel speaking _oh so dirty_. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me against this tree; I want you to fill me up so much I leak and smell only of you. I want _you_ , alpha…don’t you want me?”

He was met with a rather baritone snarl, sending delightful shivers down the witch’s spine. Just as it was rather quite apparent that even if he hadn’t voiced his desires, there was absolutely _no_ way he was leaving these woods without the alpha fucking him senselessly. Both too far consumed with each other to, quite frankly, remember that they were in a rather open area and could easily been seen by _anyone._ They had only stumbled a little way off the path during the heat of their talk, and it wasn’t like they were trying to be quiet by any means.

_Of course, there is to add they both have a bit of an exhibitionist streak and if their old history proved anything, things only got hotter when there was a true potential of being caught._ (They may fuck been caught once by Sehun and Zitao in one of the science classrooms, both vampires visibly scarred at seeing their friend bent over the _teacher’s_ desk with Chanyeol buried so deep that the poor witch couldn’t sit properly for the next few days followed].

Hands gripped and grappled at any fabric they could grab, none sure where the pieces of clothing landed as they hastily tossed things aside. There was a pause as Chanyeol studied the smaller under the moonlight, fingers ever so lightly tracing the ever so present scars that riddled the sea of cream. Guilt swarmed, knowing it was his doing that caused this beautiful soul to be marked to _horribly._ Yet, it only remained as a shimmer as the witch let his hands drop upon the alphas toned pecs once more, offering such a tender squeeze that spoke volumes.

_It is in the past now._

So, with that, Chanyeol let Baekhyun settle back to his feet and before he could even utter a peep, the alpha swiftly dropped to his knees with nothing less than a wolfish grin. It caused the latter to raise his brows, almost as if to dare the wolf, head resting against the bark while allowing a set of fingers to worm their way through those vibrant red locks. “I think I like you on your knees.” Baekhyun teased boldly, lifting his feet up as the alpha shucked his pants and underwear in one single pull. He couldn’t help the shiver, naturally so, as he was bare to the brisk night temperature, laughter escaping as one of his legs found itself hoisted over the alphas shoulder.

However, that laughter was quick to die as his breathing accelerated once more, yelping at the firm slap against the sensitive inner part of his thigh. Chanyeol offered no rebuttal yet rested on his lips was nothing more than a deadly smirk that had the witch swallowing. He’s gotten into trouble before when those smirks come to play. By trouble, he means having completely whited out from the sheer pleasure that destroyed his body inside out.

This was absolutely no exception.

Any brattiness that lingered faded into existence as the wolf swallowed his member whole, gasping at the unfamiliar yet oh so warm sensation. His body shock, core tightening in a familiar way as his fingers found purchase in those silky red locks, head thrown with no registration to the pain that should have followed. That once kindling ember sparked deliciously, forcing the witch to bare these sensations with no room to simply just catch his _breath for fucksake_.

“Chanyeol - ah! I’m going to, _fuck_.” God he was about to embarrassingly shoot his load within a matter of minutes, having gone so long without being touched – without the attention he was receiving now. He barely even touched himself over the past few years, if he was being honest; that part of him seemed to have just went dormant, enjoying an odd spark here and there, but never having been enough to kindle the flame once again.

Yet, here was his alpha, sucking him off and stroking that flame back to life in a matter of seconds. He could feel the way his body tightened, that coil inside him tightening more and more with each second that passed. He wanted to hold on, he wanted to wait until Chanyeol was inside him to cum. He wanted--

“It’s okay.” Fuck, Chanyeol sounded wholly _wrecked._ Those long fingers crept further down, just teasing his clenching hole while another latched on to the thigh that rested upon a broad shoulder. The warm air that was blown with each word spoken had him shaking like a leaf while he continued to leak and spill. _“Let go for me, my angel.”_

And just like that, one simple command had him moaning out, the loudest he’s perhaps been all night. His hips gave a rather pathetic jolt as he let his load spill, just able to catch through a blurring vision the alpha with a wide mouth, eagerly waiting for his dessert. Heat scorched across his skin, feeling the sparks as Chanyeol took advantage of the post-cum phase and maneuvered Baekhyun around. His hands found their support on the tree’s stump, cheek coming to rest on the rough, sweat stained bark; his body angled at 90 degrees, feet shuffling to spread himself a part just that bit more. Goosebumps erupted from where the wind kissed his skin, cooling sweat bringing the temperature down a few degrees.

Slowly the clogs in his mind were kicking back up, piecing together the new position with the sudden warmth blowing across his hole. It caused a rather sensitive cry to escape as smooth lips found their home, nails peeling off bark as two large, calloused palms spread those _perfectly_ plumped cheeks apart to allow easier access. Baekhyun clenched around nothing, whimpers ringing out into the night air as Chanyeol finally leaned in with a hungry growl. 

He made quick work of his meal, leaving the poor witch withering at the assault with broken whimpers that only edged the wolf on further. Baekhyun could feel his spit drop down his thigh but knew even then it wasn’t enough for what he knew was coming: Point proven as a long finger edged its way in, back bowed as his muscles naturally tensed at the intrusion.

“Babe, you have to relax for me.” The alpha coaxed, pressing a rather soft kiss to one of his cheeks as he gently worked his finger in and out. “Ya, just like that angel. _Fuck,_ you're so tight.”

Baekhyun could only whine in response, body too strung out to even put words into any sort of response. His cock was already half-hard once more, body nothing more but a livewire at this point. He wanted to tell Chanyeol ‘not shit’; wanted to say that there hasn’t been anyone in the past two years; to let him know the last time _he himself_ dared to venture down, he found himself grunting in frustration and giving up entirely.

He, on his own, could never reach that nirvana that he did when he was with the alpha.

“God, I wish you could see this.” The deep husk brought him back, crying out as a second finger worked its way in. He was still too dry, no matter the amount spit that was being forced in. Yet, some _twisted_ part of him enjoyed the pain; he enjoyed the feeling of being so delicately stretched. Both knew Chanyeol needed to work in that third finger for this time around, quite potentially a fourth due to how tight the witch was. “I wish you could see the way you just _suck_ my fingers in... such a greedy cunt, isn’t it? Then again, you’ve always been a little bit of a slut, right, Baek?”

Not to tut his own horn, but Chanyeol was long and thick, and if he popped a knot, it would only double. That wasn’t adding into the equation that it has been a while since he had the witch hanging off his dick. Two years ago, sure it may have been a bit of a gamble but at least the witch was used to it and his body was more than ready. But now? He might be a bit of a masochist, but even then, there were limits and _this_ was one of them.

A sharp cry rang out as he found his head was yanked backwards, feeling the tight grip threaten to pull hair form his scalp. “What? Don’t tell me the little slut has already forgotten his manners after been stuffed with some fingers.” Chanyeol sneered into his ear, goosebumps erupting at the dominating presence that lingered. _God, this was it. This is what he has been missing all along._ “Are you a little slut, Baekhyun?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m-” The witch choked on his spit as his head was tossed forward, just catching himself from hitting the stump of the tree. It didn’t help that Chanyeol curled his fingers _right_ against his prostate, leaving him seeing white and cock twitching to full hardness once more. “I’m a little slut. Just for you. _Alpha, please.”_

Of course, Chanyeol removed his fingers without a second hesitation as the confession rang so clearly in the air. There was a cry that followed as a rather clean smack echoed out, Baekhyun nipples brushing against the bark now as the force shifted him forward. It did nothing to ease the discomfort, stimulating him that much further as he wiggled and dared to thrust back on those thick fingers.

That drove Chanyeol to quickly remove his fingers without a moment of hesitation, a growl rumbling out as those large hands came to rest on either side of his waist. The hiss that echoed out was from the lack of lubricant, followed quickly by a soft whimper that was only getting louder by the second.

_Why was his alpha being like this? Didn’t he see that he was only being a good boy – the best boy for him? Why did his alpha stop? Fuck, why did he stop?_

“Baby, shh, your Alpha is right here.” Chanyeol muttered, gently rubbing his sides as his lips came to rest just under his ear. Baekhyun didn’t even realize his rambles, too far gone and left in a state of need and confusion to why everything stopped. That drive to be a good boy overcame him before he even realized, having welcomed the haze with no ounce of fear or concern.

“I’m sorry-”

“Shh, baby you were so good.” He continued to reassure, lips trailing down his jugular now as his fingers curled in tightly. “So, so good. Too good for me – I want nothing more than to just thrust right in and ruin you _more.”_

 _“Oh fuck, please. Please Alpha...please Chanyeol_!”

“I can’t.” The groan made it rather obvious the wolf was mere minutes away from succumbing to the witch in his arms, head coming to rest against the others as Baekhyun grinded back. Feeling such hardness just a few millimeters from him only spurred the silver-haired man on, ignoring the warning growl that rippled out. “Angel... Baek! You aren’t prepped enough – we don’t have any lube and spit won’t be enough. Baekhyun!”

If this had been a few moments ago, Baekhyun would have _struggled_ but agreed to what Chanyeol was saying. He would have probably turned around and dropped to his knees, mouth open and more than willing to feel the _veins_ on his tongue once more; desired to be treated to the salty tang of cum that would shoot down his throat, no doubt some leaking out as the alpha popped his knot.

That, however, was before Chanyeol decided to _attack_ his prostate and drive his second erection of the night, leaving him aching for something more than just those magical fingers.

“We are _not_ leaving here until I have your cum dripping down my thighs.” A deep, all bass chuckle rang out as Chanyeol leaned back, just managing to escape one of the shaky swats from the latter. Crimson eyes locked on the way those small, slender fingers reached between scarlet globes, catching the unfamiliar mutter while they brushed against the spit coated rim. There was a burst of pride at the whimpers, knowing they were a reaction created from the sensitivity the witch must be feeling at this point.

Nothing though, could have prepared him for the sudden moisture to coat the rim with each rib, eyes widening in shock as it only took a matter of seconds for a copious amount to trickle out, coating those moon kissed thighs with a glorious sheen Chanyeol loved far too much. His alpha appreciated it just as much, the rumble that vibrated deep from his chest a creation of boths approval.

“Kyungsoo taught me that,” Baekhyun offered as an explanation, knowing that not much else was needed to be said. Jongin was a kinky fucker to begin with, and while some may have seen it as a corruption of the pure, the few friends knew that it was actually quite the opposite. They may both switches, but the one that ruled the reigns was none other than the black hair, squinting eyed warlock who had fallen head over heels for the brash, mocha eyed warlock. “Think I did a bit too much…”

Chanyeol only growled in response, shaking his head as he tested the waters in awe. It was a slip and slide for his fingers as they each breeched the swollen rim, both groaning in unison, Chanyeol patience wearing thin at this point. Baekhyun was varying no better, begging for the other to just _hurry the fuck up and get inside him._ It was near embarrassing the squelch of the fingers as they dug around deep, near lewd that he was enjoying it all _far_ too much.

Then again, while Chanyeol had made it perfectly clear prior too how much he liked seeing Baekhyun wet and dripping, Baekhyun had been rather silent on the fact _he_ yearned for it just as much. There was just something about the feeling – the sensation of the lube [then afterwards, the cum] coating his ass to then trail down his thighs, leaving an invisible mark, even after being all cleaned and dried. It might tie into his enjoyment of being covered and stuffed of Chanyeols cum, but that’s a discussion for another day. Especially since he quickly noticed the lack of _anything_ inside him, heading turning to complain and whine for yet _another_ disruption.

However, all words ceased and faded out of existence as Chanyeol buried himself to the hilt with once single thrust. The sound that escaped Baekhyun was a mix of a choked scream and moan, pain prickling as his nails dug deep into the tree bark, head bowed down and body taunt with the sudden intrusion. Thankfully, the red hair alpha had some sense to freeze, thumbs gently stroking the petite waist as Baekhyun attempted to bare the significant stretch.

“Fuck, _angel,_ you are so tight.” Of course, he was tight – they rushed through properly stretching him out, not adding in the lack of things to be shoved up his ass in the past.

“You’re so big, _shit.”_ It was a combination of it all at this point, Baekhyun dizzy nearly, perhaps almost drunk off Chanyeol dick. Its certainty felt like it, vision blurring as the latter dared to start shallowly rocking his hips. It was more a grind, if anything, gauging the witch’s reaction through a clenched jaw.

To say it was taking everything in him to not just _pound the smaller unconscious_ was an understatement. All his dreams, fantasies, _nights jacking off to memories and wishes_ have come to the threshold, egging him on just have his wicked ways. It didn’t help his alpha was _begging_ to claim, to mark, to remind everyone who exactly Baekhyun belonged to; canines elongated, fingernails sharpening with each minute that passed. Baekhyun barely registered the sharp pull along his waist, too far gone with the fact his prostate was being pressed so snuggly and _nothing was happening._

“Fuck me.”

The hands on his waist tightened, a warning growl echoing close to his ear now. The silver haired man could feel the hot breathes down his neck, mouth parting as a hand now snaked through those damp locks, daring to pull back and forcing the latter to bow backwards. The new position only drove him closer to the tree, cheek now pressed against the bark as one hand was quickly trapped behind his waist. He had just enough sense to bare his neck, head tilting to the side just enough to earn a rumble of satisfaction before lips sought to ruin the unblemished skin.

“Chanyeol, _alpha_.” Baekhyun stuttered, forcing some amount of air into his lungs as the other seemed a tad bit too content with rubbing his cheek against the skin. Marking. A sign of belonging. Too bad the witch wanted something a bit rougher than that. “Fuck me. _Now_.”

There was no warning, no hint the alpha had heard the broken demand. The witch was in no position to move his hips or really, any part of his body, leaving only his words to possibly stir the wolf to move. He was near a potential break down, lashes wet when he felt the shift, muscles clamping down at the impossibly long drag. It was in that moment Baekhyun knew he was _fucked_ , feeling his scalp burn from the tension as Chanyeol began to thrust.

There was no tenderness to the motions; no sweetness to be found. Neither wanted it slow and sweet, wanting to feel as much pain as possible it seemed; Baekhyun neck littered with deep, dark bites, Chanyeol unable to stop his teeth from just sinking in. Each thrust held purpose and intent, driving them to that state of glory with no room for teasing or delay. Yet, under it all – under the way Baekhyun sought Chanyeols hand through it all, nails breaking through the skin as all he could do was hold on, pinned so deliciously down that even if he _wanted_ to move, he couldn’t, there was something else there.

It was like everything that was never said – everything that wanted to be known, but just _never_ able to be said was erupting under the moonlight, creating a secret sworn between them and the silver rays herself. A confession of love, if Baekhyun dared to dream, yet knowing better to let his emotions ride over that judgment, especially given that this was so royally fucked in the first place.

Chanyeol was still engaged. Chanyeol was still to marry and take over his father’s company. Chanyeol was still destined to have his life.

Baekhyun was…Baekhyun was letting a moment of greed cloud his better judgement. He didn’t have importance in this life and had accept that when his brother first brought up his lack of desire to move back home. Yet, Chanyeol…Chanyeol _always_ made him want something more…want to fight for what _he_ wants, no matter how wrong it might be.

Both knew it was wrong – both understood the heavy consequences _if_ this was to be discovered. Baekhyun, however, couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck in this moment. He’s has sacrificed so much already – he’s about to sacrifice so much more in just a short amount of time. Wasn’t he allowed to be greedy? Wasn’t he allowed to be given this _one_ final thing before his fate was sealed?

This was his first true love. His only truly love. The witch may not fathom the meaning as Chanyeol might, but he wasn’t blind to his soul. He understood that, no matter what may come next, he may never find another love like he has gotten to experience with Chanyeol. He doesn’t want another love like what he has with the red-haired wolf.

It is why he is so willing to give it all up to, at least, allow the other a chance to settle and live a bright life.

Tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain of his breaking heart, caught between the emotions and sensations crawling through his body. His sudden orgasm came unexpectedly, eyes rolling back as pleasure shot through his body. Ever so faintly he realized Chanyeol was close as well, hearing the low curses created from him clamping down around the swelling knot, crying out himself as he was forced to stretch and take the knot.

Chanyeol didn’t cease stride until the last few thrust, knot catching on the swollen rim and attempting to lock into place to shoot his seed. Not that Baekhyun could take cum in that way, but it didn’t stop the witch from crying now with satisfaction as his long-desired warmth _finally_ started to fill him up. A hand dropped down to his stomach, feeling the protruding curve as he was filled, eyes fluttering shut as the warmth that shot through his veins.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard were their mingling pants under the soft breeze. Chanyeol’s body curved protectively around the smaller, the ever-cooling sweat proving to be a reminder that this was not quite the ideal spot to spend time in, especially given the dropping temperature. The alpha recognized this, and knew he had to somehow get them inside before either caught a cold.

That was easier said than done, given his knot was nowhere near deflating and Baekhyun post-sex was like an octopus who refused to let go. Not to add he got extremely anxious if Chanyeol were to separate early, any rational thoughts leaving the witch and often were replaced with fear and doubts.

“Come on baby, we’ve got to get you wrapped up and inside.” The wolf muttered tenderly, hissing at the ache deep in his hips. He just noticed the fresh cut claw marks as well, knowing he was going to have to clean those up before he dared to let Baekhyun return to his arm. “Come on Angel, you’ve got to relax so I can pull out.”

“No.”

There is was, that stubbornness. Chanyeol offered a sigh, head resting against the back of the smallers head. Of course, the wolf could hear the way the witches heart spiked at the mention of separating but knew that anxiety wouldn’t be mentioned until the last drastic second. He couldn’t blame Baekhyun, knowing the other was riding on such emotions with no tether or anything to ground himself with. But, by the Goddess herself, was it frustrating.

“Angel, baby, I know you don’t want to.” He continued on, kissing that sweet spot just behind the others ear. “But I promise that I’m not going anywhere, okay? As soon as I pull out, you’ll be in my arms, alright? I’ll even carry you back, okay?”

There was a moment of silence, the red-haired man holding his breath with nothing but hopes. His knot was still pretty swollen, but if Baekhyun just _unclenched,_ he should be loose enough to have him be able to pull out. Not that he _actually_ wanted too, but the need to _protect_ and _care_ for his mate was overriding all pleasure nearly.

And thankfully, the witch seemed to be swayed enough to force himself to relax and calm down so the wolf could do just that. There was a small yelp and groan with the process, but it was quickly replaced with Chanyeol scooping the petite man into his arms just like he promised.

Now, there was the issue of their clothes and further, the question of how the hell they were going to sneak back into the dorms. None of that, thought, mattering as the taller leaned down to sweetly capture the other lips, not daring to speak those few little words but allowing his actions to say it instead. No, they’d figure out it out when the time came. Right now? Right now, the two mates just needed the comfort of each other, smiles spreading across swollen lips with an unspoken promise hanging in the air.

Unbeknownst to the gold eyes that glowed in the shadows around…

※ ·❆· ※

To say Baekhyun was disoriented when he rose the next morning was the understatement of the century. More so due to the reason of his arrival back the world, not sure when exactly he kissed goodbye and greeted the darkness of slumber. Just as it didn’t answer the question of where the fuck was he, the sheets that kissed his skin far softer than his own and the additional weight that pinned down his torso raising a spark of alarm. He didn’t even need to look to realize he was as bare as the day he was born, a delicate scarlet heat scorching his skin as he tried to wiggle himself around.

A motion that froze at the warning, yet sleepy growl from whoever was next to him, breathing coming to a full halt as the person pulled him that much closer and burrowed said face inside his neck. Teeth came to clamp down on the skin, body shuddering as a near automatic reaction.

Wait.

Groggily those clogs in his brain started to turn, daring to peek now at the room before him. Out of the corner of his eye could he make out a familiar fluff of red, letting out a gentle huff of relief as he eyed up a familiar guitar and rather erupt mess of music sheets and clothes that littered the desk before them. Chanyeol never could stay organized, no matter how hard the witch tried to help. Yet, somehow the alpha knew exactly where everything was without even so much a peep of frustration or concern.

Now, at this point, Baekhyun was rather surprised he hadn’t entered a pool of _oh fuck_ , _what did we do._ Not a single ounce of regret could be found in his body, and dare he say he curled up closer to the wolf with a hidden smile on his lips. There was still _so_ much for the two of them to discuss, and honestly work through, but he couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that was mended back together after last night.

Mended and healed.

On all accounts, the witch was ready to be lulled back into the dream state that still had Chanyeol trapped. To soak in a few more hours of this before they had to face the real world, no quite wanting to face the consequences yet. However, the sudden pounding and rather familiar voice shouting just beyond the door served as a reminder to why he was stirred from his slumber to begin with, heart racing as he jumped out of his skin in shock.

His reaction is what got the alpha awake and on high alert, eyes blazing crimson as he sniffed out any possible threats, Baekhyun somehow managing to find himself tucked behind the others bigger body just as the door swung open. A squeak of surprise could be heard as Baekhyun struggled to pull the sheets around his body, Chanyeol unbothered with his torso proudly on display, keeping one hand behind him and on the witch at all times.

“Jesus Christ Chanyeol, I know you sleep like the dead but this – Oh…” Jimin froze in place the second he heard his brothers warning growl, mind quickly piecing together the rather heavy smell of sex that mingled with the two rather unified scent at this point. His sudden pause lead Jongdae and Yifan to crash into him from behind, both quickly freezing as well.

“What the HELL is going on.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help the shiver of arousal the sparked at the deep, rather angered command that rang out, nose wrinkling at the predominant harsh lavender haze that spread across the room. He could taste the anger in the air, causing him to lean forward and gently press his lips into the others shoulder. He knew Chanyeol was riding on a high of emotions yet taken significantly back at the growing heat radiating off the wolf.

“Chanyeol, your—”

“Fuck, Chanyeol you _dumbass._ ” Baekhyun looked up at Yifan, the only other Alpha in the room and one that, in hierarchy, held more than Chanyeol. He noticed the crimson tint in the other’s eyes as well, forcing the beta and omega behind him just a bit. “I swear you are still such a fucking _daft pup_ with how you behave and act sometimes.”

Jimin offered a peep of annoyance at the anger directed towards his brother, but even then, couldn’t argue with Yifan at this point. Even more so due to current situation, offering Baekhyun a soft, apologetic smile as Jongdae now dared to step forward.

“Baekhyun, we have to get you out of here—”

“He’s **not** going anywhere.”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shrunk back at the rather aggressive growl, whimpering with his eyes quickly shutting. This was the wrong move as Chanyeol only grew more agitated, snarling a warning now as he pushed himself further up now. “This isn’t the time!”

“Get the **hell** out of my room, now! Your upsetting my mate—”

“Papa and Mama are literally 20 minutes away, Chanyeol!” Jimin quickly scrambled between the two alphas, Baekhyun just catching the calming peach scent that drifted between the two. “How could you forget your _rut_ is literally about it hit! That was the whole point of you and Baekhyun going first for your presentation, since you’d be spending the next week back _home_.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun froze at this point, Baekhyun having just enough sense to put some distance between them with a sheet wrapped firmly around his body. The warmth…the sudden aggression this morning. _Shit._

“I’d say it’s basically here,” Jongdae scoffed, shooting a daring look at the alpha as he helped Baekhyun up and swiped a sweater to put over the naked man. “Especially after the fucking you two got into last night, apparently.”

“I swear I didn’t…” Baekhyun scrambled for an explanation, violet eyes sparking with worry amongst the embarrassed flush that took over his skin. “I wound’t have…”

“Oh please, save it darling.” Jongdae laughed now, yanking at Yifan now to leave Jimin to try and attempt to clean up the place before their parents arrived. It absolutely _reeked_ like Baekhyun, clearly unknown to the poor, startled witch who found himself being stirred right out the room and down a familiar hall. “I’m just surprised it took y’all this long to fuck. Like Jesus, I lost _money_ on this, you know!”

Baekhyun could barely even get mad at the fact his friends were clearly betting on this, mind barely able to catch up with what was happening in the first place. It seemed to still be decently early in the morning, given they weren’t trying to really sneak around to get the witch back to his dorm. Though, that didn’t stop Yifan from standing at his side, offering some privacy from perhaps any wandering eyes that may be out and about.

“Relax, Chanyeol is going to be fine.” Yifan offered now, crinkling at the sharpness of the witch’s scent as those nerves played a heavy roll. “We had our suspicions after Sehun and Zitao mentioned what happened in class and saw neither had returned to your rooms within a decent amount of time. Their parents won’t be here for another two hours, actually – Jimin wanted enough time to hopefully make Chanyeol presentable while ridding any sign of _you_ and your _scent._ ”

Baekhyun only nodded along, still slightly dazed with the abruptness of the past few minutes and the lingering sleep that still hadn’t quite faded away. The chill of the morning helped, nipping at his bare legs as they crossed over and entered his building. Yet, his mind was still locked on the fact that their carelessness could lead to something worse happening _if_ Jimins plan didn’t work. He didn’t know the full logistics of the deal that was made between Chanyeol and his parents, but he could only image the consequences for him going behind his parents’ wishes and words.

Which lead him on another realization as they stopped in front of his door now, both wolves offering a hug [Jongdae daring to say he’d back for the details] before parting ways. A realization that hit as he cracked open his door, violet eyes widening in horror as he was yanked in before he could dare attempt to make his escape.

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Sehun, far to cheerful this early in the morning, announced as he pushed Baekhyun into his own bed, hoots and hollers escaping as Baekhyun bruising ass made view from under the hood. “Oh my goodness, just what fuckery did you and Mister tall, dark and sexy got up to!”

“You couldn’t have like, showered or something though?” Zitao whined from the other side, bringing his sweater up to his nose with a playful annoyance. “Not only do you reek like _dog_ , you smell so heavily of him it burns. What did he do, piss on you or something?”

“I think he did more than that, my dear friend.” Baekhyun gasped as his brothers’ cool hands yanked down the hood just that little bit, revealing a neck _riddled_ with bite marks and ever darkening bruises. “Gods, what did he _do?_ Try to eat you?”

The younger only muttered in annoyance as he shoved his brother away, quickly crawling under the sheets before any other discoveries could be found. It should be made illegal to have him heating up with embarrassment as much as he has in the span of the last little bit, just as there was still a tad bit of annoyance that he wasn’t even _allowed_ to say goodbye to Chanyeol.

“What about it?” Baekhyun dared to voice now, pulling the hood close around his face as a rather warm smile over took his lips. “I’m supposed to be his, aren’t I?”

The sudden statement shut just about everyone up for a split second, only to cause another burst of squeals and hoots to erupt between the friends. Baekhyun let them be, fingers trailing over one particular bite on the junction between his shoulder and neck. Not deep enough to be a proper claiming bite, but Chanyeol had bit down hard enough to make it more a reminder if anything.

“Wait, did he claim you?” Of course, eagle eyed Sehun would notice the movement, dodging the pillow thrown his way and quickly jumping onto the witch before he could hide away. “Byun Baekhyun, did you get yourself knocked up?”

“Stop being dramatic, oh my Gods.” The witch groaned, attempting to swat away those curious fingers but to no avail. “Physically impossible, remember?”

“But no,” He quickly hurried on as he caught sight of his brothers own mischievous gaze. “Of course, not. He’s not that stupid.” 

“That might be so, but damn.” Sehun whistled as he ran his finger over the teeth marks, rolling his eyes at the swat against them from the man under him. “It’s pretty close Baekhyun. Any deeper and it would have been a claiming mark.”

“You realize how bad—”

“Yes, I am well aware!” Baekhyun snapped, using all his might to push the vampire off him now. “Please just…not now okay. Last night shouldn’t have even happened and here I am, with no fucks to give nor regretting a single second.”

Luhan was the one to whistle now, yet moved to bring his brother down so they could curl up against one another. Yet, no one offered anything else to say, settling for a moment of silence and cuddling [Zitao and Sehun not missing the chance, giggling at the groans from the witches under them]. They knew Baekhyun didn’t need a lecture – didn’t need a reminder that this was a mistake. Sometimes it was better to support and love.

“Okay but seriously, Baekhyun, can you shower?”

“Zitao!”

Laughter erupted as the friends separated, Baekhyun taking an extra second to stay at his brothers’ side before escaping the warmth. He was planning on bathing anyways before hibernating in bed, knowing that Chanyeol had done his best to clean him up. There were just some things that a good, long, hot bathe would take care of, one being relieve the ache from his back and ass that had been so _perfectly_ broken like Chanyeol promised he would do.

“Ya, ya, ya, I’m going.” The witch grumbled, reaching for some fresh new clothes and his supplies. “But I’m using your bath – you have the biggest tub!”

Protest escaped but Baekhyun scampered out the door, giggling at the curses through in his direction. There was no bite to the words, not actually caring as they all had an open-door rule anyways. The twins had the best water pressure in their shower while the vampires had the biggest tub, leaving the warlocks with the biggest area that they usually used when they got together. It worked, and no one ever complained.

Nothing, however, could have predicted the sudden stars that danced in his vision, head pounding as he staggered forward from the blow. His belongings scattered along the hall as he leaned to catch himself on the wall, squeezing his eyes shut in the hopes clear his vision a bit. However, another blow was delivered that left him on his knees, just catching sight of a rather familiar sneer as he tilted forward, the pain of hitting the ground never coming.

_“Told you I’d be back to finish the job, didn’t I?”_

※ ·❆· ※

For the second time that day, Baekhyun woke disoriented and dazed. Unlike before, his head was pounding, and his vision still drastically blurred as he tried to get a baring of his surroundings once again. His lower body was freezing, something soft yet damp long soaked into his skin. The sweater, Chanyeols sweater, was also damp, a reason for his shivers as he attempted to sit up now. He was far too cold, focus split between that and how much his head hurt.

He tried to think back but drew nothing but a black. He was heading to bathe, then nothing. Pain, then nothing. What on earth?

“Oh, look who _finally_ is awake.”

His whole body _froze_ at the bitter, high pitched voice that greeted him, fear crawling through his veins as he dared to look ahead now. There was still a bit of haze in his vision, but he could easily make out an all too familiar clearing and further, werewolf standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes flaring cobalt, canines already extended and _ready_ for blood.

_Shit_.

“You’re not…Your s-supposed,” God, stop stuttering! His body was cold, the dewy moss having soaked through the little warmth from the sweater, naked body not ready for the coolness of the late autumn mornings. “Why are you here?”

Her laughter caused him to flinch, eyes squeezing shut at the memories that flashed before his eyes. “Do you not think that’s a bit rude, whore?” Sojung snarled, grinning as she watched the witch attempt to scramble backwards. Foolish really, as he quickly came to the realization that she had tied his ankles together. “Why are you asking? Got something to hide from me?”

“N-No!” Baekhyun eyes darted around now, trying to map _any_ sort of escape. There was the advantage of daylight this time around, allowing him to actually _see_ , but that didn’t help with shit because _he had no fucking clue how far away the school was._ The bonds around his ankles were rather loose to his surprise, but he didn’t dare try to slip out yet – something in his gut hinting that it may be a trick. “Of course not!”

“No?” Sojung tilted her head to the side, freshly dyed auburn curls swaying in the breeze. Once upon a time, Baekhyun admired her beauty and recognized it. Hell, there was a point where the two were actually friends, surprising enough. That was, though, prior to Chanyeol involvement with them both and the fact she tried to murder him, of course. “Not a single thing, _angel?”_

Baekhyun quickly realized just how _fucked_ he was. Angel, his precious nickname, was only used by Chanyeol when they were _alone_. Not even Luhan knew of this nickname, that speaking volumes since his twin knew basically everything in regard to his brother.

So, for Sojung to say it, for her to _know_ about it? Well, for one, it left a completely bitter taste in the witches’ mouth, but two, and more importantly, means she _somehow_ knew about last night. She didn’t call him that two years ago – didn’t use that pet name to mock and tease him before attacking. Yet, Baekhyun was positive they were alone last night! Chanyeol didn’t react to anything, and given the alpha was apparently pre-rut, he would have picked up on _something_.

“Do you know, what it’s like?” She asked now, squatting down so they were eye level. Baekhyun didn’t even notice how close she had gotten, muscles locked in place as she dug her nails into his chin. “To watch your _mate_ fuck another? To _smell_ his arousal for another bitch?” The smile slipped from her face, eyes blazing with a fury Baekhyun remembered all too well. He tried to shake off her hand, but that merely rewarded him with a rather firm slap, sending his body sideways yet jerked back, forced to look at her once more. “We were supposed to **_mate_ **this cycle – my heat is only days away and would have been triggered early by his rut!”

“But **you,** ” She took a deep breath in, Baekhyun quickly realizing if her temper were to spike any more, he’d be dealing with her wolf. Something he wanted to attempt to avoid, or at least be far enough away whenever she decided to shift – if she were to do it now, there’s a chance she takes off half his face before he had a chance to blink. “You just had to spread your legs like the little whore you are.”

“Right, Baekhyun?” She growled, almost expecting him to agree. “You are nothing more than a little –”

“No.” He dared to disagree, shocked by his own boldness. Arguing should be the last thing on his mind, especially if he wanted to make it out of this alive. Yet, something in him _refused_ to bow down this time – refused to let this psycho walk all over him like last time. “If anyone is the whore here, it’s you.”

He was prepared for another slap, head spinning as he crashed back into the ground by the force. It didn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up as he rolled onto his back, just managing to use his joint feet to kick her back before she could crawl on top of him. Forcing himself to ignore the way everything was spinning, he quickly kicked free the rope and scrambled up. He staggered just a bit, cursing her previous blows to his head but didn’t let it deter him.

“ **I am his mate.** ” He continued once the stars stopped, stepping back as she rose to her feet as well. “ **I’m** the one his wolf wants to be with – the one **your** goddess planned to be at his side.” Okay, think Baekhyun, _think._ He knew he couldn’t taunt her forever, not with her temper spiking by the second. Just as he knew that, if it was true, she was nearing her heat, this whole scenario could go completely south if he wasn’t careful enough.

He reeked like Chanyeol, something that no doubt agitated her wolf, especially if she did believe that they were mates. So, for her to have _watched_ them last night [again, assuming she is speaking the truth on this], well…he was albeit shocked she didn’t attack last night.

“Your delusional.” She snorted in response, placing her perfectly manicured fingers on her hips. “He said so himself. You’re just a side thing – a toy he can’t help but play with, remember? He doesn’t care about you; he just wants a place to warm his dick.”

That was the same thing she said last time. A seed of poison that played on his doubt and worked like a charm. However, things were different. He wasn’t the foolish boy hopelessly caught up with being in love for the first time; he wasn’t the foolish boy who relayed so heavily on others that he couldn’t even protect himself.

Two years may not seem like a long time to some, but for this witch, it is what allowed him to grow and blossom so beautifully.

“No, the delusional one here is you.” He countered, testing the waters as he started to sidestep around the meadow. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t outrun her. He was hesitate to use any attacking spells that he learnt from Jongin and would rather lean more on defences if he was forced too. Yet, even then, there was still the factor he had _no_ clue where he was. It couldn’t be too far from the school, but he wasn’t familiar with the land that surrounded it. She had that advantage and no doubt was aware of that, hence the loose restraints. “Are you not tired with the lying? Tired of the games?

“There is someone out there **meant** for you! Are you not the least bit upset you have been forced to throw it all away, for what? Power? Money? To be a piece in your family’s stupid game?”

“I am bringing my family _honour_ with this marriage – with this union!” She screeched suddenly, Baekhyun freezing with the realization he hit a nerve. “My parents would be left with _nothing_ if it wasn’t for me – if it wasn’t for the Parks! My stupid _father_ destroyed the company and went bankrupt with all his fucking affairs and scandals. My _mother_ was no better with her spending and fraud, both _destroying_ what is left of our pack! If it wasn’t for the Parks buying out the company, if it wasn’t for the deal for us to be bound by mating, my family name would be lost to history. Don’t you see?” She glared at the witch, body vibrating with the fury that coursed through her veins. “ _I’m_ restoring what should have been my birthright! And unlike my pathetic parents, **_I_** will bring honour to our name. I’ll restore our right to be part of the big three. Do you hear me? **It will be me!** ”

“I wouldn’t expect a low life _bitch_ like yourself to understand that.”

It was his turn now to snort, violet eyes flashing a burst of anger himself. Wouldn’t understand? Did she _really_ think that she was the only one in this world with family issues? With power in her blood and heritage?

“A low life bitch?” He asked now, surprising himself as he took a step forward. He could feel his fist shaking, unsure when they curled inwards or further, when the wind suddenly picked up. They were surrounded by thick evergreens – there was no way they should feel the force like they were. “I see **you** haven’t done your research, _omega._ ”

“Though, that doesn’t surprise me.” He continued, arching a brow as if to dare her to interrupt. “You never were one to _actually_ listen in class, let alone care for anyone else besides yourself.”

“But, quick little history lesson! Each Mythic species has its Elders, and original families, of course. Something you’ve had to have known, right?” _Think, Baekhyun, think. You can’t stall forever. The trees to the left seemed to grow thicker, hopefully enough to prove difficult for her to chase and slow her down._ “It will probably be to your surprise that for _my_ kind, the Byun family was part of the original coven!” _However, with the thinning to the right, there could be a chance that leads closure to the school but more space for her to give chase._ “You aren’t the only one who comes from power, Sojung.”

“The only difference between us?” _Don’t think, just act._ “At least, my family died with honour and pride. Something that your parents can’t even do _alive_.”

He took off after blinding her with a burst of light, ignoring the snarl that echoed out only a few moments later. He didn’t dare look back, quickly disappearing into the thick coverage and trying his hardest to just put as much distance as possible. His gut said go left despite his doubts, the shadows offering an answer he didn’t quite understand but knew better then to ignore. It was his only chance at survival at this point, pushing himself to go even faster in response to the sudden howl that tore through the morning air.

Baekhyun didn’t know if anyone knew he was gone; he couldn’t rely on the idea that he would be rescued in time. Sojung wouldn’t have made it easy to track them either, no doubt having learnt from her past mistakes. There was also the underlying assumption that she has, perhaps, been plotting her revenge since that night and was only pushed to put it into action after whatever she saw last night. Again, though, that was assuming it was her that saw them and not one of her lackies.

Given the heat and just how she attacked, he had no other reason to believe otherwise.

Despite the push to _move_ , he knew he couldn’t just keep running at this pace with no purpose. He’d be wasting his energy far too quickly and given the cracks and snarls that only grew closer and closer with each second, he didn’t have much time either. His head spun from the excretion, reminding him that this was the last thing he should be doing with a protentional concussion but given his life was on the line, it was more a minor inconvenience due to time it took to process things now.

_Think. Think, think, think._

Stumbling into a tree, his hands grasp the bark to catch his breath for a split second. There was a sharp stinging sensation upon his cheek, faintly grasping at the idea it was bleeding from one of the numerous branches he hit along the way. He had tried to keep a straight path from the moment he left the clearing, hoping that by some miracle something would then guide him in the right path once he got into the thick belly. A miracle that needed to appear quickly, head snapping up at a sudden branch breaking far too close for his liking. Ignoring the burn in his lungs and thighs, Baekhyun started running once again, daring to head right now and seemingly even deeper into the shadows.

_Wait…Chanyeol once talked about this; told Baekhyun some tips about what to do if he ever ventured too far into the forest. Besides the obvious of staying still [which, given the psychopathic werewolf on his trail, that was out of the question], there was one another thing he mentioned. Think Baekhyun, what was it._

The world spun as the witch suddenly found himself airborne, air leaving his lungs as he landed on his back a few feet away, rolling due to the force he was hit. He was just able to push himself onto his knees as he was hit again, barely able to relieve his lungs of the oxygen it needed to stay conscious. Leaves and mud riddle his body at this point, once more caught on his stomach as he came to a halt. He could feel liquid seep around his left side, cold enough to send shivers down his aching body and provide a bit of a shock to get him mobile. The world was filled with black and grey spots, light already scarce enough due to the thick bush and the ancient trees that stood proud; his ears ringing from the rolls, head having consistently made contact with the ground during his rolls.

Yet, he forced himself up. One hand at a time; one knee at a time, the witch, slowly, pushed himself up and off the ground. He just could recognize the liquid sensation that sept around his left hand, squeezing his eyes shut in the attempts to focus on the sight before him as he reopened. It wasn’t just a mud puddle like he first thought, quickly realizing the slow current that carried the stream through the forest.

Stream. Water. _Water_.

_Just remember, Angel. If you ever find yourself lost in these woods, look for one of the streams okay. There are a few hidden, but they all lead back to the lake. The lake that leads to the school._

He could laugh as the memory hit him, head snapping back as he was forced down. Water danced through his moon-kissed locks, eyes focusing on the beast whose eyes burned brighter than a flame itself. Faintly he realized Sojung was not in control here, gasping for air as she continued to apply her weight against his chest, almost _seeing_ the wolfish smirk as the first crack rang into the air.

Pain consumed the witch as he struggled against her, hands grasping at the paw with no feasible attempt to get her off. Another crack left him wheezing, tasting copper as he coughed, unable to stop with the lack of oxygen getting into his lungs. The sweater tore as she let her nails sink in now, growling a warning as she slowly dragged them down the length of his torso. There should have been more sensation, a considerable amount more pain, not needing to see to know how easily she just sliced his skin.

His body couldn’t keep up with his pain receptors, mind unable to keep up with the damage she was swiftly inflicting. Everything was hazy as it is, seeing in shades of black and grey instead of the usual earthy tones he was accustomed to with the forest. Faintly, he knew he should fight back; knew that he should be putting up more of a fight then this. Create as much of a delay in time as he could in the hopes someone was searching for him; to prove to _himself_ that this wasn’t for nothing. That it wasn’t a repeat of two years ago…that he was stronger than that.

Yet, he just _couldn’t_ move. Crimson stained the usual soft pale glow, trickling down his lips and throat, mingling with the damage created by her claws. Damage that he didn’t even have a full grasp on, only able to just piece together that there were a few cracked [possibly broken] ribs and extreme slashes to his torso.

“Look at you,” Sojung cooed suddenly, the witch failing to notice that she shifted between forms once more. There was recognition that she was completely naked, and normally he’d be gagging at the knowledge, especially with their current position. But, Baekhyun couldn’t even utter more than a coughing gurgle, choking nearly on his own spit and blood at this point. It spurred her honey-sweet laughter, head rolling as she reaches to grasp his blood-stained chin once more. “Where’s that sass from early, hm? Where’s that defiance that made me think that perhaps things would be more exciting this time around?”

_I’m sorry._

“Maybe now you realize just how _pathetic_ you really are.” She sneered, eyes lighting with joy as she trailed a nail down the side of his cheek. Pain radiated as she pressed down, giggles erupting from the female as she peered at the droplets that trickled off her fingertips. His blood. “Didn’t you say you come from this big and mighty line? An ancient line, much like myself or Chanyeol?

“Please,” She scoffed, leaning back now yet with a rather crazed look in those ruby eyes. She licked her fingers clean, eyeing down her work, calculating the next move. “You had me with that blinding light, I’d admit that. But, seriously, _angel_?” Laughter erupted once more at his failed attempt to swipe her hand away, gasping as she slowly curled each finger around his bloody throat. “That was all? No _fireballs_ as you rain? No protect spells once you cut yourself. _Nothing?”_

She was right. Even in this blur, he knew that she was right. He had gotten to focused on putting distance between them, he didn’t stop to think of the things he should have done to _help_. He wasted time running – wasted energy all because he wasn’t _thinking._ His death would be on his own hands, and oddly enough, he found comfort in that.

Perhaps it was the blood loss that aided to the confusion, but as he felt each finger press deeper and deeper, he found comfort in the way the world spun. He welcomed the darkness that settled over as his lungs screamed for oxygen, a smile over taking his lips as her taunts faded to a comfortable hum before silence. Pain had ceased to exist minutes ago, body numb, muscles no longer responding. Oddly enough, Baekhyun found solace in his last few moments.

Even as the pressure from his throat was removed. Even when his body, nimble and limp, was lifted and cradled into a pocket of warmth. Even when he could, ever so briefly, feel something cool drip upon his cheeks, unable to stir a reaction. Vaguely there was a dulled pinch, but too far was he gone to react.

_Chanyeol…I’m sorry._

※ ·❆· ※

White. That was the first thing that greeted Baekhyun as his eyes opened, groaning lowly and flinching back into a down of softness. It nearly burned, the brightness, but fueled his curiosity and lead him to greeting the brightness with a bit more caution this time around. It took a few minutes, blinking silently before his vision fully came too. Or, at least that out of a single eye – quickly noticing the darkness that surrounded his right side, hand attempting to come up to feel what could be blocking it.

The sharp pull against his skin had him pausing, brows furrowing together as he took a glance down now. Shock registered through his system, albeit a bit delayed, at the needles embedded in and through a vein. It was then he heard an all too familiar beeping, his senses hitting him in once single sensory overload.

If there was one thing he never missed, it was that of a hospital room. It just smelt _sterile_ and it always made his stomach swoop in the wrong direction.

“Baekhyun?”

Slowly, head shaking briefly to shake off whatever sedative riddled his system, his eye locked with an all too familiar pair. He could see the tear strained cheeks [more welling up now at the sight of his brother awake] and blood shot eyes, no doubt just a figment of the worry and pain that has riddled the older. The witch dared to crack a smile, wincing at the pull against his cheek.

“How many times do I need to cheat death to get the royal treatment, do you think?”

Laughter bubbled up, earning a soft slap against his thigh as Luhan quickly arranged himself beside his brother. The caution didn’t slip the witch, unable to stop the small whine at even the slightest brush against his ribs. It earned a quick, wholesome apology, but didn’t deter his twin from pulling him into his embrace. A long-awaited hug, Baekhyun could tell, smiling tenderly at the mess made against his scalp.

“I’d say three, but how about we don’t push it?” Baekhyun glanced over, noticing the others that have made camp in the room. No doubt Luhan refused to leave, meaning the others weren’t going to pushed away either. In their own way, this was their family. And no matter what, they’d always be there for each other.

“ _Or_ ,” Sehun mussed, taking his seat at the end of the bed, reaching for Baekhyun foot with a devilish smirk [or, attempted to at least but the tears that were freely falling made it impossible]. “Next time, just ask Zitao and I. No harm in creating a hybrid, right?”

Laughter drifted over the group at the rather pathetic excuse for a joke, earning a slap on the back of the head from Kyungsoo as both him and Jongin took their seat now in the chair once claimed by Luhan. Just barely could he see Jongdae in the background, hiding in a new blind spot that was here. It served as a reminder, pausing to yawn and curl just that bit closer to his brother before finally asking the question.

“How close?”

Or, perhaps not the question they were expecting but one that made sense after a second of processing. Baekhyun knew what happened – memory clear this time around, unlike before. Or, at least, a majority of it was clear. The last thing that properly processed in his brain was her fingers curling around his throat, and from there, it was just darkness.

“Your heart stopped.” Luhan finally answered, fingers gently working their way through the silver mess. “Twice. She…Last time, there wasn’t as much blood. She went for anything to make you feel pain – wanting to keep you alive like a toy. This time…”

“She went feral, Baekhyun.” Jongdae offered, coming into sight now, expression saddened but knew the witch deserved to hear it all. “Sojung snapped out of it a bit when we found you, but it wasn’t enough. Yifan, Yoongi and Jeongguk did their best to contain her, at least into some of the teachers arrived with sedatives.”

“Jeongguk is Jimin future mate.” Luhan explained softly, nodding that more would be explained later on.

“She re-broke your ribs again, the four on the top, I think the doctor said?” The raven-haired werewolf continued, lip rolling through his teeth before continuing on. “Just as you have some pretty nasty gashes down your chest this time around, leading to the pretty significant blood lose. Add the concussion, the bruising to your trachea and larynx, and gasp down your face,” Ah, that explains the covering over his eye then. “She got you good, buddy.”

“It’s a miracle you survived.”

Yes, a miracle. Something, however, pulled at Baekhyun mind, struggling yet managing to sit up now as he worked through his thoughts. A process that _killed_ , if he was being frank, hand free of the i.v. coming to rub his temple for a second before pausing. Jongdae had mentioned the other wolves, but something _tugged_ as a remember – the feeling of warmth. He remembered feeling this pocket of warmth as he sunk under, contrasting so greatly from the prior pit of _nothing_ he had slipped into from the cold.

Almost as if on instinct, he let his fingers work their way down, breathing slow as he brushed over the scaring from her nails. Multiple eyes filled with emotions he couldn’t quite decipher, his own widening as they came to rest on the conjunction between his neck and shoulder. He could feel the groove, feel the zing go straight to his core as they pressed down against the healing bite mark. There was a strong course of yearning strung through his veins, tears welling up once more as the answer came crashing down upon him.

“He?”

“Your heart stopped once, out there.” All heads whipped towards the door, mostly quickly scuttling back to make room for the newcomer. Not only that, they all shot Baekhyun a tender smile before slipping on out; patting the alpha on the back as they passed. The witch was frozen in his spot, hands grasping as his brother joined in this effort to give the two of them some space. Why he was petrified of being left alone was beyond him, fingers clasping the sheets now as the soft click signalled the privacy they had been given. “I had you in my arms…Your eyes had just shut on me, and you…”

There was only a handful of times Baekhyun could count that he’s seen Chanyeol this emotion. It pulled at his gut, urging him to welcome the alpha [his alpha, his mind cheerfully pointed out] to his side, releasing the sheets to clasp a familiar warmth that just felt like home. He hated seeing the wolf cry, feeling his own water ducks well up and threaten to burst.

“It was my parents that noticed her scent on campus.” He started over, keeping some space between them as he took his seat, mattress dipping from the obvious additional weight. He kept their hands clasped, fingers playing with fingers as he kept his gaze there. “And asked if I had seen her as they lead me towards the car. I don’t know what it was – I don’t know how, but I took off running before they could even finish asking me. Jimin, thank the Goddess, helped round the others to help. Jeongguk came along to help, but I think more at the begging of my brother then his desire. He’s still a pup in many ways, not wanting to overstep his boundaries in the family.”

“I should have picked up on her last night, but I was just too…consumed in you and with a rut nearing to properly scent the area.” All the silver haired witch could do was shake his head, squeezing their fingers as a silent reminder that it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t have known, nor would Baekhyun expect him to. “Thankfully, whether she intended it or not, Sojung made no effort to cover yours or her scent.”

“But, _fuck_ , nothing could have prepared me for that sight. Not again.” His body trembled, aiding the witch forward the best he could managed. There was pain, a body protesting against it. Far too stubborn for his own good, and easily ignoring the alphas own protest, Baekhyun soon settled himself in the red heads lap. He settled his cheek over the others heart, swallowing harshly as the images flashed before his own eyes. “I didn’t realize she had gone feral, at first. My priority was to get her off you, and it was only when she shifted back that we realized what had happened.”

“To be frank, I don’t remember much.” Fingers rested on his back, tracing soft circles in an effort to calm them both. All Baekhyun could smell was lavender, nuzzling closer as his body relaxed on his own accord. “I was caught in the recements of my pre-rut, and then your heart _stopped_ and I just—”

“You mated me.”

There was no beating around the bush. Baekhyun knew something was off from the moment he woke up, and feeling those marks only aiding to confirming the suspicion. It didn’t, however, answer _why_ Chanyeol did what he did.

“Mated wolves are known to draw on each other to heal,” His tone was soft, fingers coming to a pause as he let the truth be known. “Our bond isn’t complete – allowing it to break if enough time passes.”

“After all I have put you through – no, Baekhyun, this falls on me more than anyone. I’ve been foolish – a child. I’ve been wanting everything, not realizing I was piling to much up on my plate before it was nearly too late.” The words were rushed, heavy. No room was left for argument, but enough to be questioned. “Like I told you last night, like I told you two years ago. You are my mate – you are the one my wolf, the one that _I_ want to be with for the rest of my life. Even if it’s not what you want, I can live with it.”

“I can live with the bond being broken – can live with letting you go.” _Of course, he couldn’t. Chanyeol was struggling with the snarls from his alpha, begging to come out to tell the poor boy this was a lie. That Chanyeol would rather die than let the witch go again._ “I couldn’t live, however, in a world that didn’t have you. I couldn’t live with the knowledge your blood would have been on my hands, especially if I could prevent it in any way.”

“I’m sorry for doing it without permission. I’m sorry for putting you through all of this, Angel.” He took a deep breath in now, nerves settling as the boy in his lap stayed ever silent, not giving even a peep. “As soon as your main wounds are healed up, you can break the bond. You won’t have to ever see me again – I’ve asked my parents for a transfer, making it effective as soon as I say so.”

“Who says I want that?”

There was a pause, Chanyeol blinking, almost wondering if he imaged it. Yet, soon his visions were filled with a single violet eye, taken aback by the fury that was ignited and the scowl on the other lips. His head tilted to the side, confusion no doubt filling his features as his lips parted to speak, only to close as he reconsidered.

“Pardon?”

“I thought you wolves were supposed to have _amazing_ hearing.” Baekhyun grumbled, yet gaze softened as he brought his fingers back up once more to the bonding mark. Chanyeol traced the moments, a purr erupting from his chest as the witch let his fingers rest upon it. “And smart.”

“You’ve done all this assuming, thinking the worst, haven’t you?” He pushed forward, slightly pleased by the embarrassing flush to took over Chanyeols cheeks. “But, here’s the thing.”

“Who says I’d want any of that?”

A gasp of pain followed a burst of laughter as he was soon cocooned in a bubble of warmth and vanilla, sighing with content as lips pressed themselves against the mark. A familiar zing shot through him, eyes rolling briefly before relaxing back, settling for the protective arms that were of his mate.

It didn’t mean things were perfect. Chanyeol still had a lot to prove, and Baekhyun was going to need time to heal, both physically and mentally. There were also the factors of their futures, paths still not lining up and perhaps may never. But, sitting here, tears soaking skin as they just embraced the moment, both realized that it was going to be okay.

They were going to be okay. As long as they had each other.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! This is, perhaps, one of the longest fics I have ever written! I apologize now for any spelling/grammatical errors! I hope you enjoyed - please leave a kudo and comment if you did!!! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_)  
> just as you can come and ask me anything here [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_)  
> Thank you again mods for a lovely round! 
> 
> See you after the reveals!


End file.
